


Interlude: lonelieness and comfort

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Condoms, Cuckolding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filming, Homemade Porn, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Wedge is miserable without his pack around him. Han and Leia want to help.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Wedge Antilles/Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: All Hands On [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294559
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is turning into such a monster-length story that I'm breaking it up into multiple pieces. good grief, 3500+ words before the heavy action starts.
> 
> Tags for specific sex acts will be added along with chapter 2.

Two drinks in, Wedge was finally starting to unwind, his presence in the Force slowly starting to lower its guard. Leia shifted closer to Han, relaxing into his familiar scent so she could focus better on Wedge. She was glad they’d convined him to return to the _Falcon_ with them instead of returning to the room the diplomatic corp had arranged for him.

The public relations tour was going well. The recently declared New Republic gained more and more legitimacy and respect the longer the group of diplomats and high profile veterans traveled from one world to the next. Faces that once didn’t dare show themselves under their true names were now appearing triumphantly on local Holonews shows and at public events. Each day they stepped forward, each night they went to bed without the Empire crashing down on them, was another triumph.

The campaign didn’t come without cost, though, especially for the representatives like Wedge who got little reprieve from the duty of shaking hands and making small talk on planet after planet. Leia, at least, got to take breaks to attend Provisional Council meetings and embark on seperate diplomatic trips.

“No, there’s at least three more planets in this cycle,” Wedge was saying to Han. “No breaks until after we’ve visited those, and even then, I’ll be doing data work for Admiral Ackbar from whatever base I end up on.”

Han scowled and slung back the rest of his drink. “And they want you to snap-to for the next round of PR, right? Even Rogues aren’t invulnerable to burn-out.”

Wedge gave him a bitter smile. “There are no Rogues anymore, remember? The squadron was disbanded after Mindor.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it,” Han retorted.

“It doesn’t matter. Wes and Hobbie are buried in the Sullust system training a squadron for Starfighter Command and Luke has completely turned away from the military to pursue,” he made a vague gesture, “Jedi stuff.”

“What about Celchu?”

Silence. Wedge dropped his eyes to the battered dejarik table. “Intelligence snatched him up after the Squadron was dissolved for some operation. I got word this morning that he never showed up at the emergency rendezvous spot. He’s not dead, so… The Empire has him.”

The misery Wedge had been hiding flooded out of him so strongly even Han flinched back at the sour flavor that suddenly filled his scent. A small corner of Leia’s mind experienced a flash of relief at this sign of how much Wedge trusted them, how much he felt he could show his true self. The rest of her burned at rage at the bitter waves of loneliness and rejection swirling inside him; she’d railed at the Council when the decision had been made to split up the Rogue Pack. She’d accede to Ackbar on what was best for Rogue _Squadron -_ it was the deliberate cruelty in splitting up the pack at the heart of that squadron that she’d fought against.

The military was spread too thin already, the argument had been. Everyone had to make sacrifices, had _been_ making sacrifices, and the New Republic needed to put all its active duty members in the place they could best help fight the Empire and build a strong government and stronger military. 

Some of the politicians arguing to split up the Rogues had done so out of genuine desire to help the New Republic. Others did so because the Rogues were too well known, too influential, and too independent. They weren’t as easily controlled and were therefore a threat to those in power. 

Leia hadn’t realized just how cruel the separation would be. She’d heard that Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian had been paired for their assignment and had foolishly thought Wedge would have Tycho with him. 

She should have realized that there were certain powers that didn’t want the biggest names from the Rogues and the two with the most political savvy and influence to be together. Left on their own, she didn’t doubt that Wedge and Tycho would have already crafted a plan to re-establish Rogue Squadron by now. Separated, they just suffered and found it harder to argue against those seeking to use them for their own means.

“How long has Tycho been missing?” Leia asked. 

Wedge shook his head. “Officially, not long. A week, I think. You know how Intelligence keeps their cards close to their chest. Unofficially…” His voice drifted off and Leia knew he was stretching out with invisible senses, trying to find his missing packmate. “I think it’s closer to two. It’s hard to tell, though. The distance and… Well, it’s just gotten harder lately.”

Han glanced down at Leia, looking pained. Wedge was a picture of perfect misery: shoulders hunched, back rounded, and head low as he stared at his empty glass with dull eyes. They couldn’t leave him like this. But what could they do? They couldn’t snap their fingers and rescue Tycho nor summon the rest of the missing Rogue Pack to them. 

Leia couldn’t even get on the comm and howl answers out of Intelligence so they could go _find_ Tycho. If he’d really been missing for two weeks and there was any hope of rescuing him, Leia would have heard about it by now. Instead, she’d been left to learn about Tycho from Wedge.

Shrugging Han’s arm off her shoulders, Leia squeezed over Han’s lap and swung her legs off the end of the rounded booth seat. Once standing, she snatched the bottle of Corellian whiskey off the table.

“Alcohol’s a depressant,” she said matter-of-factly when Han started to protest. “I’m making caf.”

Han sighed as she slid the topper back into the bottle and sealed it. “Let me at least come get the good ground,” he said. “We may as well drink something better than the everyday stuff. You liked the stuff the ambassador from Naboo gave us last week.”

Wedge didn’t argue when Han took his empty glass away and pushed a water bottle into his hand instead. Shaking his head as he followed Leia, the glass went into the cleaning unit and he pulled the bag of ground caf out of one of the upper cabinets. Leia, meanwhile, got the brewer setup with filtered water and made sure the carafe was secured into place.

“We can’t let him leave like this,” Han muttered to her as he measured out scoops of grounds.

“There’s not a lot we can do,” Leia replied. “Not that will make a difference _right now.”_ She scowled. “Of all the times for Luke to disappear…”

“We could comm him.”

“He can’t get here fast.” Leia reached for the Force, feeling clumsy in her use of this still-new ability. “He’s on the other side of the galaxy right now.”

“I’ve seen smugglers in this sort of funk before,” Han commented as the brewer hummed to life. He busied himself retrieving mugs. “There isn’t a lot you can do to shake ‘em out of it.”

“What could you do?” Leia asked, curious. 

Han shrugged. “Shove them into a whorehouse. Fire up some feel-good hormones with someone who isn’t asking for emotional intimacy.”

“You want to take Wedge to see a prostitute?” Leia hissed.

“Hey, don’t go putting words in my mouth!” Han protested. He paused, shooting a quick look towards the common area where Wedge was, then continued in a lower voice. “You asked what I’ve seen work before and that’s all I’ve got. The rest of my experience is keeping lonely pack members from over-drinking and making sure they got back to their ships safely. A stretched tether isn’t something to kriff around with.”

“No, adding any hint of a new potential bond would only further weaken the tether,” Leia agreed, frowning. She looked at Han, mind racing, then glanced back towards the dejarik table. She had an idea. It was straightforward enough, certainly, and they all had plenty of experience finding solace wherever possible with whomever was available. And she really didn’t think Wedge would object. Honestly, Han was probably the biggest obstacle, given that he’d often likened to the Rogues to territorial Lothwolves. And she honestly couldn’t remember any stories of him associating with any males this way.

“See, that’s the look that strikes terror in the hearts of the Rebellion,” Han commented conversationally. “It’s your ‘I have a mission’ face, with shades of ‘You’re going to help, or else’. It doesn’t usually end well when you get that look..”

Leia was unamused. “I think what you’re actually thinking about is all the times I’ve been the one to come up with a plan to pull our asses out of the fire.” She paused, watching Han closely. “I was thinking about Wedge.”

Han raised an eyebrow and leaned against the kitchenette counter. “If you’re thinking about making for the Red Light district, I’m pretty sure Chewie locked us in when he left to go visit the Wookie delegation. Something about making sure we couldn’t go get into trouble while he was advising the locals.”

“I’m not handing Wedge over to a random stranger,” Leia protested. “And certainly not without vetting any of the Houses or doing background checks on the workers.”

“Then what were you thinking? Because any solution you come up with has to happen on this ship with just the two of us.” The light on the brewer turned green and Han started pouring caf into the mugs. Then he froze, barely remembering to right the carafe before the caf pouring out of it overflowed. “You’re joking.”

Leia leaned against the counter, mimicking Han’s earlier posture. “You said it yourself, we can’t leave Wedge like this and anything we do to help has to happen on the _Falcon_ with just us to do it.”

Han resumed pouring caf, frowning. “Do _him,_ you mean.”

“Give him a distraction, yes.” She laid a hand on his arm and plucked at the invisible tether between them. It hummed like a vibarp spring, warm and soothing and linking the two of them very, very tightly together. “With two people who care for him but also don’t offer any risk to the integrity of his existing packbonds.”

“Right. And then I spend the next two years watching out for feral Rogues trying to extract retribution for daring to touch someone that’s _theirs.”_

“They’ll thank you, Han, for being there for him when they couldn’t.”

Han sighed and put the carafe back, his hand automatically flipping the lock into place. Then he pulled Leia into his arms, holding her tight while he thought. 

Wedge wasn’t the only person burying things deep inside himself. Han’s demons were just older and better at hiding, the remnants of a childhood whose core was defined by loss, by something interfering with the life he should have had with parents and a stable home and the certainty that he was loved, that he had a place just because and not because he’d earned it. They were demons that constantly reminded him of what he’d lost and frightened him with the specter of what he could lose in the future. 

Leia wrapped her arms around Han and rested her head on his chest. Whatever he decided, she would be right there with him. 

Because for as much as she loved Wedge as a friend and wanted to help, Han came first.

“You know, you’re crazy enough to be a Rogue,” Han suddenly said. Pulling back slightly, he grinned crookedly down at her. He was settled and calm, at ease with whatever he’d concluded. “So how exactly do we move Wedge from buzzed-and-morose to having sex on the dejarik table?”

“You’re okay with it?” Leia asked, wanting confirmation. 

“Yeah, just needed to reminded myself that most humans are pretty casual about sex. Call it the influence of having a Wookie nanny growing up. I forget, sometimes.” Han looked towards the common area where Wedge was still sitting all alone. “He’s hurting. We can help. And it’ll be pretty fun.”

“You can change your mind anytime,” Leia insisted. 

“Oh, I know. But I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about what he’d look like under you before. A guy’s gotta do something to entertain himself during long briefings.” Han grinned. 

Leia let out a sound of faux outrage and swatted Han on the arm. Separating, they gathered up the mugs of caf and started making their way back to the dejarik table. 

“Janson’d be the most fun for you,” Han murmured suddenly. “I’d bet the _Falcon_ he has a service kink and I know how much you love being bossy.”

Before she could retort, they were back in the common area. Wedge blinked up at them, looking like he had just sat down. Most of the water in the bottle Han had given him was gone. 

“I used your ‘fresher-“ he started. 

Han snorted and passed him a mug. “This is why I like you the most out of all the Rogues. You’re house trained.”

Wedge cocked an eyebrow at him and accepted the caf. He was more at ease compared to before, but Leia could sense tension lingering inside him. Hopefully, they could help with some of that.

The first step was caf.

They sat. They talked. They drank caf and ran to the ‘fresher one at a time. Han palmed a few prophylactics over to her when he brought the carafe in to refresh their drinks. They sat on either side of Wedge, slowly, casually drifting closer to him. And he responded, unconsciously at first, then more consciously as he slouched against Han when laughing at a story and nudged Leia in the side when she teased him.

“So,” Wedge finally said a while later. “Personal space.”

“What about it?” Han asked. 

Wedge looked amused, albeit, a bit confused. “Well, it’s considered polite in most circles. Barring a few circumstances.”

“What sort of circumstances?” Leia asked innocently. She was tucked right up against his side and under his arm. 

“Private ones. Often featuring certain behaviors.” His breath suddenly hitched. Han’s hand had come to rest on his leg, thumb rubbing gently on the inside of his thigh. 

“And how do you feel about certain behaviors?” Leia said. 

“Oh, I’m a fan. Been a while, I’ll admit.” 

Wedge’s eyes had fallen half closed. Leia reached for him with the Force, wanting to assess his mood. 

_Arousedconfusedhurtingsuprisedshyshyshywonder_

The swirl of feelings wanted to toss Leia this way and that but she persevered, delicately but determinedly pushing towards his core. There, there she found-

_Hurting at being so alone, without his pack, frightened for his pack, they were all alone-_

_Others were close, friends, beloved-_

_Wanting him? Saw him, loved him, wanted to touch and feel and just_ **_be_ **

_He was alone but he didn’t have to always hurt-_

Leia pushed everything away that didn’t involve _right now_ because screaming at Ackbar, Cracken, Fey’lya, and Mon Mothma wouldn’t help Wedge right now. 

_(That would be later after she’s had time to Plan.)_

_((Somewhere far, far away, dreamers shivered suddenly in their sleep, frightened by something they couldn’t describe and wouldn’t remember. Mon Mothma saw of a young Jedi with dark golden hair and blue eyes that turned the galaxy into a nightmare. For the briefest of moments, she saw the connection between_ **_him_ ** _and another so much like him… and then it was all gone but for a confused unease that would linger for days.))_

Leia caught Han’s eyes and gave him a brief nod and a small smile. He smirked in response and leaned closer to Wedge. Under the table, his whole hand began to move. 

“We’re offering,” he said quietly, “but that doesn’t put anything on you but what you want. If you don’t say the word, I’ll get some more caf, we break into Chewie’s ice cream stash, and that’s that.

Han’s hand shifted to Wedge’s knee and stopped moving. The smaller man sat still and quiet, still relaxed but thinking furiously. 

He didn’t speak. But he did turn his head. 

Han moaned as Wedge kissed him. He rotated away from the dejarik table and leaned in closer, his mouth moving with practiced ease. 

Leia wiggled out from Wedge’s arm, not because she didn’t want to be close to him - she did - but because she couldn’t _see_ properly from there. And this? This was something she desperately wanted to see, wanted to inscribe in her memory. _This_ was something she should have been thinking about on lonely missions when Han was far away. 

Han was big, tanned golden from time spent under yellow suns, and delightfully scruffy, whereas Wedge as small and narrow, a mix of spacer skin that glowed faintly luminescent under the _Falcon’s_ artificial lights and dark hair that fell across his forehead in short, stark lines. Han was full of chaotic energy, always moving in angles and curved lines, almost never straight ahead on the most obvious path. In contrast, Wedge was steadfast, reliable to react in specific ways to specific things, right until he exploded and upended the game board then shot it to smithereens before it could hit the floor. 

They were so similar and yet so different. Both Corellian, both Betas, both spacers and pilots, but that still didn’t define them. Smuggler versus trader, loner versus pack alpha, captain of a freighter and Rebel General versus a starfighter pilot who strapped himself into a tiny chair attached to an overpowered engine and enough weapons to personally devastate entire planetary cities. 

Seeing them together sent a rush of heat between her legs and Leia could feel her shaft in her undergarments start to engorge. They were both aggressive as they made out. Leia caught glimpses of dueling tongues when their mouths briefly separated and the _noises_ they were both making-

“How do you want us, sweetheart?” Han asked. Wedge was panting into his skin, then suddenly turned his head and started nipping at Han’s jaw. Groaning, Han yanked Wedge closer and angled his head back so he could reach more skin. “You’re the bossy one, remember?” he gasped. 

Leia took a brief moment to add another tally to her mental Han Retribution Board before moving. She reached forward and pulled Wedge away from sucking at Han’s pulse and gave him a serious look. “I want to see you suck Han off and I want to fuck you while he comes down your throat.”

Han let out a choking sound, eyes going wide. Through the tether, she felt his immediate approval at the plan. 

“What do you need to make that happen?” Leia continued, still addressing Wedge. 

The pilot had gone bright red. “I- just- the ‘fresher. I hadn’t planned- I wasn’t expecting-“ He gulped, trying to steady himself. “Just give me a little time in the shower and we can- _Kriff,_ I want that.”

“Go. We’ll get everything ready,” Leia ordered. 

Wedge hurtled to his feet and disappeared, racing for the refresher. 

“Med scanner,” Leia said crisply. “So we can find out if barebacking is even an option.”

Han moved slower than Wedge but no less eagerly. “Bossy,” he repeated with a grin. “We’ll get all the Rogues in here someday for you to order around. It’ll be the most organized orgy the galaxy’s ever seen.”

“Go get the scanner,” Leia growled. “And scan Wedge on your way back!” 

Han gave her a jaunty salute as he left to get the requested device, undoing his belt and opening his trousers along the way so there was less constriction on his hardening cock. 

An organized Rogue Pack orgy indeed. That was hardly a thought conducive to fucking Wedge out of his misery. 

No matter how hot it was. 

Shaking off the vision of having the Rogues obey her every whim for what got sucked and which hole got fucked, Leia hurried to complete her own preparations. The crew quarters were too small for three active bodies but the decking in this part of the ship was flat and smooth, there were lots of room, and some interesting surfaces to sit, lean, or bend over on. 

Jumping up onto the seating curving around the dejarik table, Leia opened the hatch of the compartment halfway up the wall and pulled down a stack of spare blankets and pillows. 

She spread the thickest blanket on the floor, then put another down on top of that. The pillows she piled nearby and the remaining blankets were draped over deactivated or locked consoles. If nothing else, she wanted to contain the possible mess. None of them were hypersexual Deltas or Omegas (not that it was a requirement for those presentations, merely instead a statistical comonolity) but they were all young and healthy enough to be able to reasonably expect to go a few rounds each if they wanted. 

Han returned after Leia had moved the mugs of caf to the kitchenette. “Wedge is clean. I’m clean. Your turn, sweetheart.” He brandished the handheld med scanner. 

Leia didn’t even flinch when the scanner jabbed her finger to get a blood sample. “How in the world are your pants staying up?” she asked with no small amusement. 

Han snorted and set the scanner down to work. His trousers were now fully open and barely hanging onto his hips. “Habit, mostly.” Twisting around slightly, they slipped down towards his knees. “Needed to take a bit more pressure off. Let’s just say Starfighter Command’s got good standards for physical fitness,” he grinned. 

Now that was a pleasing thought. Han continued to step out of his clothes, tossing everything towards the wall next to the passage leading to the _Falcon’s_ personnel quarters. 

“Any final thoughts before he gets here?” Han asked. 

Humming, Leia started to loosen her own clothing. “I think we should keep him in the middle as much as possible. It’ll keep him busier than being just on top, for example.”

“Oh, you mean you’re willing to consider letting me nail his small ass?”

“I’m thinking about it,” Leia smirked. 

On the table, the scanner beeped, the blinking indicator light turning solid to signify its scan was complete. Picking it up and flipping through her results and the previous scans, Leia was pleased to see they all matched what she’d been expecting: no venereal or blood diseases, birth control measures were active, and she herself was not currently fertile. 

If he wanted to, Wedge could safely take either of them without barriers and not be at risk for catching anything.

Speaking off, footsteps were sounding from the passageway leading to the ‘fresher. 

“I told him to come out here naked,” Han said conversationally as he helped her pull her dress off overhead. His hands rubbed slowly at the marks left on her skin after she removed her bra, then shifted to cup her breasts. 

Wedge sucked in a breath when he reached the common room, his steps slowing as he drew close. As soon as he was in reach, Han reached out and pulled him close, stealing a heated kiss. 

“Alright, fly boy,” Leia said when Han finay lifted his head. “Finish getting naked. It’s past time for Wedge to get his mouth on you."


	2. Chapter 2

It’s very hard to think about his own problems when squeezed between two very naked bodies. Han’s still kissing him and that’s good. Han is  _ very good  _ at kissing and Wedge feels like he’s drowning in his mouth. Leia’s small next to him, small and soft with small, firm breasts, pert nipples and her hair barely contained in a loose braid hanging behind her back. She’s pressed up against him, holding one of his hands to a round breast while the hard shaft of a female alpha ruts against his leg. 

Han must be able to sense Wedge’s thoughts skittering around because he moves from Wedge’s mouth to biting his neck and the shudders that sends down Wedge’s back make his hips jerk forward. 

Leia hums beside him, pleased at his response, and tightens her fingers over his, encouraging him to squeeze and fondle her breast. He does, and loves it. Her breast fits perfectly in his hand and he can’t believe how soft and round it is. The only way it could be better is if he could grope her other breast but his other hand is locked onto Han’s hip, fingers digging hard into tanned skin. 

Eventually, Leia breaks free and pushes him to face Han straight on. He loses the feel of her breasts and gains a hard cock rubbing against his lower stomach. Han pulls him close, mouth still moving with intoxicating skill, and they just rut against each other for a while.

A small hand slid between his legs, fondling his balls and taint before slipping up between his buttcheeks to rub at his hole. It’s been so  _ kriffing  _ long since anyone touched him like this that he almost comes right there. It’s only the delicate prick of her perfectly manicured nails that holds him back. 

There’s a gentle push on his back and Han must feel it too because they stumble towards a nearby workstation and its swivel chair, Han moving backwards on confident feet and Wedge stumbling over the blankets stretched across the floor. 

Han sinks into the chair and tugs Wedge to stand between his legs. It’s big, calloused hands that touch him now, jerking his cock a few times before playing with the exposed tip. Wedge doesn’t even need the tug on his arm to encourage him to sink down in front of Han. The light, groping touches just aren’t enough anymore.

A pillow has appeared under his knees but Wedge barely noticed because there’s a cock right in front of him. Han is bigger than average, although not as long as Tycho or as thick as Hobbie. It’s definitely more along the lines of what Wedge prefers to blow, though. 

Wedge reached out and stroked Han’s cock, testing how well it fit in his hand. Han touched his hair and pulled him closer, pushing Wedge’s hand aside so he can guide himself into his waiting mouth. 

At first, Wedge just played with head, teasing and mouthing along the foreskin. The light touch of his mouth soon had Han growling above him. 

“Slagging tease,” Han muttered. Wedge felt his glare but couldn’t retort, not once Han clamped down on his head and pushed him down onto his cock properly. Wedge dropped down until he reached Han’s hand and licked at his knuckles. Satisfied Wedge was properly focused now, Han dropped his hand away and slouched into the chair to focus on enjoying himself.

Wedge pulled off for a few moments to rewet his lips. Han’s cock was shiny with spit and the soft tip flushed a lovely pink hue. Sucking it back into his mouth, Wedge focused on taking more of it. He bobbed his head up and down, determinedly controlling his gag reflex so he could go lower and lower onto Han. 

A flair of triumph lit through Wedge when he finally reached the base of Han’s cock. Deep throating him several more times, Wedge smirked slightly at the low moans rumbling out of Han’s chest. He paused halfway down his cock and peeked up. The sudden pause made Han open his eyes and raise his head. That famous crooked smile appeared and Han determinedly pushed on Wedge’s head, gently but firmly moving him down his cock. 

“You’ve got one hell of a mouth on you,” Han panted. He threaded his fingers in Wedge’s hair and started pushing and pulling his head up and down, taking control of the movement. Wedge responded by sucking harder and moving his tongue more along the underside of Han’s cock. “Shift onto your hands and knees. Leia’s ready for you.”

Heat rushed to Wedge’s face when he suddenly rememberd that Leia,  _ the Princess,  _ was standing nearby waiting to fuck him. Han let go long enough for Wedge to scramble into position, then dragged him back onto his cock once Wedge’s ass was properly positioned for easy access.

Small hands touched him, soft yet strong, with leathery callouses along the tips of long fingers. Leia leaned forward, her nipples brushing his back as she ran a line of kisses down his spine. She rubbed and squeezed his buttocks and Wedge felt himself blushing even harder. Despite what the others said, he knew he didn’t have as much an ass as, say, Wes or Tycho. Leia didn’t seem to mind, though and the sudden gentle scrape of her nails sent a shudder through him. One hand then pulled a cheek sideways and she rubbed the pad of her thumb over his waiting hole. He twitched, ass clenching in anticipation. 

He didn’t recognize what she pressed against his ass next. It was plastic and had a rounded tip, that much he could tell, and Wedge was relieved he wouldn’t have to worry about her nails pressing inside him. He rocked back against whatever she was using, making sure to push forward onto Han’s cock on the rebound. Slowly, the lubricant did its job and the device pushed smoothly into him. Wedge let out a garbled sound muffled by the cock buried in his throat. He’d let Wes and Hobbie take possession of all their toys and as such, hadn’t had anything more than his own fingers to play with for months. 

Leia pushed the device a few more centimeters into him before letting up and pulling it back. She started to fuck him with it, slowly opening his ass up on the slender rod. Wedge managed to rock back to meet the toy, pulling off Han’s cock to moan.

“Easy,” Leia murmured behind him. “Take your time. We want you to feel good, not hurt or overwhelm yourself.”

Han pushed Wedge’s head onto his thigh and started stroking his hair while he idly started to touch himself. Wedge admired the way Han’s hand moved over his cock, the shift of his fingers and the way he moved his thumb to tease the tip. He was just thinking about trying to get a taste again when the toy in his ass began to buzz.

Wedge jumped at the sudden vibrations, groaning long and low as more nerves lit up. Leia resumed fucking him with the toy, the vibrations making it feel even better than before. The rod slid in and out of him, picking up speed as he continued to adjust to having something inside himself again. 

Han’s hand began to move faster and when Wedge peeked up, he realized the other Corellian was watching him moan and rock his ass back and forth with hungry eyes. For a few seconds, Wedge wondered if Han was going to jerk himself to completion and come on his face. Then Leia began to angle the toy as she thrust it in and out of him and Wedge couldn’t think about anything besides the vibrating toy inside him.

“You should see his face,” Han said, tearing his eyes away from Leia. “He likes that a lot. He’s more than ready for you, sweetheart.”

“I think you’re right,” Leia agreed and Wedge’s hear leapt into his throat. “Spread your legs more, Wedge. I need you a little lower down.”

Leia kept the toy inside him while he spread his wobbly legs more. His heart was pounding in his chest, seemingly thudding in time with the rhythmic shakes of the toy buried in his ass. Then the toy was dragged out of him, making him whimper at the loss. He clenched down, trying to recapture the lost sensations while also listening to Leia deactivate the device. There was a soft sound as it was set aside, a rustle, and a click of a bottle being opened.

Wedge’s heart rate doubled.She was going to fuck him. Leia was going to bury herself in his ass and fuck his waiting hole. 

Han rubbed the tip of his cock on Wedge’s cheek while Leia finished her preparations, leaving a damp trail across his cheek. Wedge managed to get a few licks in, then froze when Leia pressed against him.

A hard, slick shaft rutted between his buttcheeks, spreading lube all over his backside. He’d never been taken by an alpha female before. He could already tell her shaft was bigger than Wes’s. It wouldn’t split him open like Hobbie did or plow deeper than anything else could like Tycho. He wouldn’t be leaking come everywhere afterwards, either.

“L-Leia,” he stuttered, begging without having the words to do so.

She laughed, the sound rich, yet airy. He waited, nerves buzzing with anticipation. Finally, he felt her shift positions and then she pushed inside him. 

“Hells above and below,” Han swore as Wedge gasped. Leia was a little bigger than the toy had been, which meant he still had to stretch to accommodate her. Her delicate feeling fingers squeezed and rubbed his hip, helping him relax. 

A brief squeeze was all the warning he got before she snapped her hips forward and slammed into his prostate. Wedge howled as pleasure rocked through him, then again when she pulled back and thrust hard into him again. She began to fuck him, aiming for his prostate each time, and kept her hips rocking in a fast, eager motion. She pounded into him five or six times before pausing, hands squeezing his hips again. Then she began to fuck again, dragging him back to meet her thrusts. 

In front of him, Han was panting and rocking his hips as best he could while touching himself. Wedge realized that Han knew exactly what it felt like to have Leia’s shaft fucking him and, biting back curses, Wedge used one of Leia’s pauses to get his mouth back on Han’s cock. 

Han’s hand clutched his hair harder than before and he was a lot rougher in dragging Wedge along his cock. Wedge let out muffled cries each time Leia buried herself in him and Han quickly found the necessary rhythm to bury his cock deep down Wedge’s throat right as he cried out. 

Wedge had been in control before, choosing how he sucked Han’s cock. Now he was being used by Han and Leia as a vessel for their pleasure. At the same time, though, he felt Leia’s hand move to touch the small of his back from time to time, and Han stroked his cheek periodically. They were checking on him, making sure they weren’t using him any harder than he could handle. And so, Wedge closed his eyes and relaxed, letting them make full use of his body.

Leia continued to fuck him with the rhythm she’d set and the brief breaks always gave him a chance to center himself and gather his wits in the midst of the constant stream of pleasure her precise thrusts gave him. Wedge, admittedly, wasn’t the cock sucking fiend Hobbie was, but Han didn’t bury himself all the way to the root with each and every thrust. He could manage that, anticipate when Han would plow past his gag reflex and cut off his air. He even managed to get his tongue into the action, licking as best he could along the underside of Han’s cock as he drove all the way inside. 

It felt so good. Wedge moaned constantly around Han and eagerly rocked back onto Leia. The world narrowed to just the cock in his mouth and the shaft in his ass. His body hummed with ecstasy, pleasure rolling through his pelvis and up his spine. His fingers tingled as he scrabbled at the blanket he was kneeling on. Leia and Han were panting and moaning as well, gasping as they found pleasure in him.

Han suddenly gasped and jerked his hips back. In response, Leia thrust in hard and lingered, driving hard against his prostate. Wedge  _ screamed _ as colorful spots swam in front of his eyes. When she finally eased off, Han grabbed his chin. 

“Where do you want, Wedge? Face, mouth, or throat?”

Leia began to fuck again, muddling his thoughts, but he managed to choke out, “Thoat.”

Han seized him by his hair and began to fuck his mouth. Wedge couldn’t do more than keep his teeth out of the way and control his gag reflex. Leia began to match Han’s punishing thrusts. Wedge didn’t scream; he could barely breathe. 

Finally, Han cursed and grunted. He dragged Wedge forward, hips thrusting, and Wedge went rigid as he felt Han’s cock begin to twitch. He was coming, cock deep in Wedge’s throat and spilling his seed directly into his stomach. He hung on as long as he could, barely heard Leia calmly call Han’s name, then gasped for air when Han yanked his cock free. Come dribbled into his mouth and sprayed onto his cheek as Han coaxed the final jets out. 

Leia slipped out of him as he sucked down air and eventually swallowed the come in his mouth. Han knelt down, resting his hand on Wedge’s shoulder. “You alright?”

He nodded clumsily. 

“Good. Let us know when you feel steady again.”

There was movement out of the corner of his eye and then Leia stepped into view. Wedge looked her over, taking in hard nipples and the flush of arousal all over her. She pulled a prophylactic off her shaft and Wedge immediately lunged forward. Leia gasped in shock and surprise when he wrapped his lips around her but eagerly began to rock in and out of his mouth as he sucked. 

His lips ached and he was still kind of dizzy, but it didn’t matter. Leia needed to get off. She’d fucked him so good, he needed to make sure she got off. Wedge sucked and licked at Leia’s shaft, just barely remembering to use less pressure than he had on Han. Long fingers twined through his hair as Leia’s hips undulated in front of him. 

Han managed to gather his wits from somewhere and appeared behind her, kissing her tenderly while he buried his fingers inside her.

The two men continued to work Leia’s body between them until she reached her peak with a long, shudder inducing orgasm. Neither stopped, bringing her instead to another orgasm a few minutes later. 

Leia tapped Wedge on the head and nudged Han, directing them to stop. Winking, she slipped out from between them and hopped up onto the dejarik table. “I haven’t gotten to kiss you, Wedge,” she said, crooking a finger at him. 

Blushing, Wedge shot Han a quick look before hurrying over. He didn’t want to step on any toes. Fortunately, Han just chuckled and ushered him forward. 

Leia made a gorgeous picture sitting on the dejarik table. She had her legs crossed at the ankle and her long braid pulled over her shoulder and coiled on the table next to her. With the backdrop of open panels and exposed wires and pipes behind her, she exemplified every spacer’s secret fantasies. 

She smiled alluringly, spreading her legs and hooking them over Wedge’s hips once he was within reach. Groaning into her mouth as he bent his head down to kiss her, Wedge found his cock rubbing against the inside of a soft thigh. 

They made out on top of the table. Wedge imagined sinking into her and almost came early. After he’d pushed down that almost overwhelming urge, he dared to lift his hand and touch her hair. 

Leia’s hair was famous and the source of countless stories, dreams, and fantasies. Being able to touch her hair, to wind his fingers in the loose braid… This was almost more unbelievable than this entire encounter. 

The dark brown strands flowed through Wedge’s fingers and he couldn’t resist tearing his mouth from hers so he could just…  _ look. _

With visible amusement, Leia undid the tie at the end of the braid and started to unwind her locks. When her hands reached his, Wedge helped, carefully loosening the silky strands. Leia gave her head a shake once the braid was completely undone and hair flew everywhere. A hand lifted a section of it up and out of the way, then released it, letting it fall behind and around her. 

“She sheds worse than Chewie,” Han chuckled into Wedge’s ear, and he jerked, startled. Instead of giving him space, Han pressed up against Wedge’s backside. Groaning, Wedge instinctively rutted backwards, rubbing against Han’s cock. 

“You want both of us, then? We can do that,” Han said. He bent down and kissed Wedge again and  _ no one should have been this good at kissing. _

“My turn,” Leia insisted and Han let Wedge go so she could kiss him. Leia’s mouth was intoxicating but apparently Han wanted to be sure he wasn’t forgotten; a now-familiar toy slid back into his ass and began to vibrate in a steady set of short and long pulses. “Han,” Leia scolded, breaking away from Wedge.

“What? He liked it before and he’s already close to bursting.” Han began to thrust the toy into him and Wedge let out a soft, incoherent sound, his body rocking in time with the thrusts. “I don’t think he’ll even go soft after he comes, not when he’s this worked up.”

“Wedge? How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he gasped. “I’m- I’m really close.”

“Hmm. Maybe Han’s right, then.” Leia smiled up at him. “Show me how you like to touch yourself, how you get yourself off.”

“There’s, ah, nothing fancy,” Wedge said. Leia loosened her legs and let them drop so he could move more easily. Han pulled him back a few steps then resumed using the vibrating toy on him. Taking a deep breath, Wedge wrapped his hand around his cock and began to masturbate. 

Leia watched him with bright, admiring eyes. As he got closer and closer to coming, she finally shifted her weight backwards on the table and curved her back. Her legs were spread wide and Wedge’s eyes locked onto the area where they met. 

Her shaft was still pink and hard, just long enough to reach his prostate and a little more. Below it were the flushed lips of her vulva. With a coy smile, Leia reached down and parted the folds, fully exposing her wet opening. 

“I want you in me, Wedge,” she said. “I want Han to fuck your cock into me and open your ass up with his nice, big cock.” Leia carefully dipped two fingers inside, spreading them to demonstrate first how tight she was and then, pulling them free, to show him the viscous juices that had made her ready for him.

The picture Leia made with her unbound hair and wet sex combined with the toy vibrating steadily inside him was too much. Wedge thrust into his hand, face screwing up as orgasm roared through him. Come jetted out of his cock, arcing through the air in steady spurts. Han aimed the toy at his prostate, adding more waves of ecstasy to his release. 

The pressure from the toy let up some when Wedge started to come down but didn’t fully let up. Han nipped at his neck and resumed fucking him with the toy. “You’re not going to leave Leia to sit there empty and horny for your cock, are you?” he breathed into his ear. 

Stepping closer, Han angled himself so that he could use his hip and leg to keep the toy moving. He wrapped one arm around Wedge’s waist and his free hand reached down to play with his cock.

“Ahhh-” The sensation of Han’s hand on him was too much- 

Wedge felt his brain scrambling to try and process everything. Han was stroking his cock, encouraging him to stay hard with a touch edging just shy of being painful. His nerves sizzled more and more as Han played with him. It was too much- too much-

Fingers reached under the tip of his cock and rubbed at his frenulum, and then, suddenly it wasn’t enough. Pleasure roared through him and Wedge’s hips jerked forward. He wanted more, needed more, needed to come again-

“Now he’s ready for you sweetheart.”

“Good. I’m tired of playing with myself.” Leia smirked and crooked her finger at him again. “Come fuck me, Wedge.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was hilarious how shy Wedge was with Leia. Han had seen it before, albeit, not in this specific context before. Wedge and Leia were friends, which made how overwhelmed he was to be having sex with her pretty funny.

Han would be holding onto the memory of Wedge’s face when Leia entered him for a long time. Equal parts awe, shock, and pleasure. Fierfek, he’d loved seeing Leia’s face as she nailed Wedge’s ass. It wasn’t an act they engaged in on a regular basis, but seeing it from the outside was making Han reconsider how often he rolled over for her. 

Fucking Wedge clearly let Leia indulge her bossy side. She liked claiming him, ordering him around, and seeing him submit to her. Watching her get to indulge her alpha female status reminded Han how much he  _ liked _ that side of her. Anal sex had never been a huge thing for him, especially being on the receiving end, but he didn’t  _ hate _ it. He could offer himself to her more and reap the benefits of having an alpha’s full attention. He could deal with having a sore ass later. 

He was getting distracted, though. Wedge wasn’t inside Leia yet and Han clearly needed to step up to help facilitate that. 

(Thinking about watching Wedge be with Leia… about watching another man have sex with his mate… Han was more eager for that then he’d have thought he would be.)

Wedge was practically vibrating in his arms. Han chuckled and pulled the slender toy out of his ass. That got him some actual whimpers and Han indulged himself for a few moments and let himself finger Wedge’s tight hole. He’d be in that soon.

“I’m going to fuck you while you’re inside my mate,” Han said into his ear. “I’ll wear a prophylactic since it’s anal, but you need to decide if you want one. We’re both firing blanks and her cycle’s not on right now… There’s no reason you can’t go in bare.”

Another shudder of pleasure ran down Han’s spine. Deep down, he wanted Wedge to forgo using a barrier. To bury himself inside Leia and fill her with his come. 

Well. This was a night for all sorts of shocking realizations, wasn’t it?

Wedge had gone red again, his pale spacer skin showing off emotions he usually did a better job of controlling. Leia was smiling reassuringly at him and that was probably what gave him the courage to speak up: “I’ll do without.”

There, not even a hint of a tremor in his voice and that was with having temporarily succumbed to “Princess Awe”.

Han ushered Wedge forward with a hand on his back, encouraging him to lean towards her for a kiss. He also successfully resisted the urge to knock him down and plow into his ass to punish him for daring to touch his mate. 

He’d seen Wedge around the Rogue Pack and how he reacted tonight to know Wedge would go down and offer his ass up willingly, which really helped soothe the more conflicted parts of his psyche.

Stepping away to soop up the vibrator, Han busied himself with cleaning and sanitizing it so it could be used later if desired. When he turned back to the dejaik table, Leia was leaning further back so Wedge could squeeze and fondle her breasts. He had to bite back a groan when Wedge bent down and started licking and sucking on her breasts. 

Was this something like a pack thing? It didn’t feel like what Han had heard described. Han wasn’t simply enjoying seeing them together, there was a coil in his gut whispering to him that this was wrong and that no one should be touching his mate like this. And slag, the louder that voice got, the harder Han’s cock got. 

Leia threw her head back with a cry when Wedge started fingering her and Han had to fight to keep his hand off his dick. He shouldn’t be reacting to someone else touching her, yet her pleasure flooding their tether was like the best spice in the galaxy. 

He wanted Leia to feel good. She put up a strong front but so much in the past several years had hurt her. He’d do anything to keep her from crying again. 

Apparently, that included encouraging someone else to sleep with her. 

Wedge and Leia shifted positions again. Wedge knelt down between her legs as she lay down on the table. Even as small as she was, Leia’s head still hung off the side, but that didn’t seem to matter once Wedge started eating her out. 

Han drifted closer, watching with hungry eyes as he sucked on her shaft and licked all around and inside her. Wedge’s tongue glided easily through her folds and buried itself inside her. He sucked her sweet juices out of her and slid fingers into her passage. Leia’s legs quivered as he worked, strong thighs flexing as she tried to keep from crushing his head. 

Han knelt on the curved bench and watched her eyes flutter. Then, bending down, he kissed her, hungrily devouring the sounds of her pleasure and reveling in the flash of recognition and joy that ran through her, then echoed through their pair bond. 

Leia went limp when Wedge backed off, her expression almost comically goofy. Han gave her a wink and slid off the bench, eyes hungrily searching Wedge’s face. Before the other Corellian could do something new, Han pulled him into a kiss, tongue searching for Leia’s unique flavor. 

Wedge moaned into his mouth and the dual taste of Leia and Wedge drove Han to kiss him harder and deeper. Leia tasted good on Wedge’s skin. 

Han didn’t normally like giving blowjobs but he might make an exception after Wedge had been inside Leia. 

Han made himself break off the kiss. “You going to keep playing around or what? It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know.”

There was a flash of calculation in Wedge’s eyes, the simmering of instincts Ackbar was carefully honing into tactical genius. “You that eager to see me fuck your mate, Solo?”

Han’s stomach twisted and it was  _ so good.  _ “I think Leia asked for something and you haven’t given it to her,” Han countered. 

“You mean my cock,” Wedge said and oh, he was smirking now, his expression knowing. Just how transparent was Han being right now? “My cock fucking her and making her come over and over again, then spilling my seed as deep inside her as it can go.”

Han actually shuddered at that, had to close his eyes and try to think of nothing so he didn’t lose it right there. 

“That’s what she asked for,” Han finally managed to say. His voice was raspy. “And I’m going to extract payment from you for the privilege from your ass.”

Wedge stepped into his personal space and jutted his chin out challengingly. “You better plan to fuck me raw, then.”

He turned away without another word. On the table, Leia had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking at him thoughtfully. Han gave her a sheepish look and spread his hands. This was new to him, too. Meanwhile, Wedge waited patiently for them to finish their silent communication. He looked at Han one last time and met Han’s nod with one of his own. Leia laid back down and hooked her legs on Wedge’s waist. 

With a growl, Wedge pushed inside her. 

Leia’s body was more than ready for him, but she still cried out at the sudden invasion. Wedge moved a bit slowly at first, focusing on fully breeching her and getting his cock completely wet. His ass flexed as he thrust into her, muscles tightening and relaxing along with the steady rhythm he was setting. Han couldn’t fully see the penetration, so he focused instead on the wet sound of sex and the slap of Wedge’s body hitting Leia’s. He knew what it looked like when it was his cock driving into her and he’d seen enough of Wedge naked and hard to be able to pretty easily imagine a proper holoporn of the two of them together. 

Wedge’s cock was paler in color than Han’s, a little thicker and with a little bit more of a curve to it. His mind’s eye easily generated a holo of Wedge’s cock pistoning in and out of Leia’s body and he knew full well how good that felt - Leia was always beautifully tight, hot, and wet inside. Her body felt like plunging his cock into a tunnel of silk… And now it was Wedge’s cock exploring her depths. 

Leia was gasping over and over again, her voice soaring over the wet squish and slap of intense penetration. Han could see her legs tightening over and over again, helping to pull Wedge in as she lifted her pelvis to aim him just where she wanted him. 

He was actually sure which of them slid a hand between them but Leia’s cries suddenly took on a new depth and urgency. Her voice soared along with Wedge’s thrusts, rising in both pitch and volume. Pleasure flooded their tether and she was- She was-

Leia’s legs clamped down on Wedge as her back arched. Her pleasure peaked, soaring and screaming as high as the stars. 

_ She was coming, coming on Wedge’s cock- _

**_Comingonsomeoneelse’scock-_ **

Han’s orgasm took him by surprise. He hadn’t registered sitting in the chair from earlier or jacking his cock. Wedge had leaned forward more, finally letting Han see his cock plunging in and out of his Leia’s body-

Her orgasm dragged him along in its wake, making him impossibly aware of how much she liked having Wedge inside her and how well a job he was doing fucking her. 

Wedge kept going, his hips continued to move with the speed and efficiency of a machine and Leia was already soaring towards another orgasm. 

Han stumbled to his feet. The cooly analytical Beta part of his brain made sure his cock got wiped down, a prophylactic put on, and an extremely generous amount lube applied. 

The part of Han writhing and luxuriating in jealousy over watching someone else fuck his mate marched him over to Wedge and buried come covered fingers in his ass. 

The other Corellian shrieked in surprise. His ass clenched so hard in reaction to the sudden intrusion Han briefly worried about his fingers emerging intact. On the table, Leia gasped her way through another orgasm. 

When her pleasure came down from the star-high peak, Han yanked Wedge’s head back and kissed him hard, biting into his mouth. Wedge whimpered and found his rhythm again. As Leia’s pleasure rolled through the tether, Han growled and started to aggressively scissor his fingers. There was still plenty of lube from earlier in Wedge’s ass, plus the come on Han’s fingers (regardless of its actual functional abilities as lubricant). Wedge’s anal passage fluttered around Han’s fingers reacting and squeezing around his fingers but also relaxing more and more with each moment. 

“I told you there’s a penalty for fucking my mate,” Han eventually growled. “It’s time to pay up.”

Wedge’s eyes blazed with pride and determination. “I can take whatever you can dish out, Solo.” He leaned forward more over the table, taking care to find new places to rest his hands that wouldn’t cause him to yank on Leia’s hair. 

Han moved into position behind Wedge. He used both hands to spread his cheeks apart and study the small pucker that would have to stretch around his cock. And for a brief moment, Han regretted having a barrier. They were exchanging some sensation for safety, given that they weren’t regular partners for anal sex. Wedge would be filling Leia with come soon, yet Han wasn’t going to be able to return the favor and blast Wedge’s passage with his own seed.

Maybe they could revisit the topic later. 

For now, Han had an upstart Beta to punish. 

Han leaned back as best he could when he started to push into Wedge’s body, eyes hungrily watching his prophylactic-wrapped cock breach that tiny hole. 

Wedge let out a wordless cry, one filled solely with pleasure and not a hint of pain. Han suddenly wondered what exactly it was the Rogues got up to in their spare time that made Wedge so good at taking cock. 

The lubricant inside Wedge and on Han’s cock ensured pushing into the other male was effortless. It did nothing to change how  _ tight _ Wedge was, regardless of how his well-trained ass opened up, but that just made it even better for Han. He got halfway in and paused, deliberately holding still, drawing the moment out. His own need to move was ignored in favor of holding Wedge firmly in place and listening to his increasingly desperate whines. 

When Wedge started mixing Han’s name in with cursing, Han knew he was ready. With a small grunt, he thrust home and buried himself down to the root, tearing a shriek out of Wedge. After a few moments spent panting and shaking, he looked over his shoulder and gave Han a savage, challenging grin. 

Leia poked Han through the tether with a wave of exasperation. He didn’t need to see her to know she was rolling her eyes at them. 

“You’re both very manly. Can we keep going now?”

“Sorry-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” Han interrupted. He held Wedge tight to him and undulated his hips. “I think you’re forgetting who’s flying the ship now.”

That got him a lovely mewing sound as Han’s cock moved deep in Wedge’s ass. Nipping at one of Wedge’s ears, he finally pulled back and thrust in again. A pair of nearly identical gasps filled Han’s ears as his thrust sent Wedge forward into Leia. 

Han fell into an easy rhythm, starting slow not just for Wedge, but also for Leia. He needed time to get used to this as well. Wedge’s ass was insanely tight, even with everything the three of them had already done together. And while the lube was doing a fantastic job of letting Han’s cock glide though Wedge’s ass without issue, there was a hint of  _ something _ Han couldn’t describe that made this different from being with Leia. 

Beyond the obvious, of course. 

For the next minute or two, Han began to ramp things up, thrusting deeper and faster. Wedge’s ass continued to just  _ take him _ and Leia was enthusiastically, and loudly, approving of how Han’s motion moved Wedge inside her. Her legs were extended past Wedge’s hips now, which let Han grasp and caress her calves.

Between them, Wedge was a wreck. His back was rigid as he braced himself above Leia, an endless stream of noises slipping out of his mouth. He rocked back and forth as best he could, trying to meet Han’s thrusts but mostly just let himself be used. Wedge definitely seemed to like being in the middle - he had a warm, wet sheath for his cock and Han filling his ass with each thrust. His arms were starting to shake from the intensity of it all, so much so that Leia reached up and drew him down to her, holding him close while Han worked him even harder.

“Almost there,” Leia said, nuzzling his neck. “Are you ready? Don’t hold back.”

Wedge whimpered and Han felt his ass start to clench in new ways, squeezing tighter and longer to Han’s driving cock. He let go of Leia’s legs and took firm hold of Wedge’s hips again, focusing on fucking Wedge nice and hard. His hips slapped against Wedge’s delightfully round ass as he delivered one punishing thrust after another 

“Almost-” Leia breathed, then gasped, writhing beneath the two men. 

Han felt the moment Wedge’s orgasm hit. His ass clenched down even harder as a full-body shudder swept over him. His hips jerked as much as they could, trying to get deeper into Leia. Wedge didn’t speak, just grunted and gasped his way through his release. 

And what a release it was. Wedge clearly hadn’t fully unloaded himself earlier while Han teased him and he stroked himself to completion. Han buried his face in the back of Wedge’s neck, fighting the urge to bite down as hard as he could. Leia’s body was being just flooded with come right now, jet after jet of come filling her passage. It’d start leaking out of her the moment Wedge pulled out, pooling on the table bit by bit. 

Han had to fight not to resume fucking Wedge. And to not tear him off Leia and sink into her himself, his cock driving into the load of come Wedge had filled her with. Instead, he grappled with his own base instincts and eventually pulled off and out of Wedge. He kept a hand on his back, wanting to maintain some kind of contact. 

Leia cradled Wedge to her, murmuring softly to him as he trembled through the aftermath of his orgasm. His body heaved as he panted and he had his face hidden against her head, buried in her dark hair. 

Once his breathing evened out, Wedge raised his head and gave Han a piercing look. “You didn’t come.”

“Not quite,” Han admitted. 

Wedge’s eyes gleamed. He leaned forward and kissed Leia, hard and fierce. Beneath him, she moaned and wiggled, clenching around the cock still buried inside her. Wedge pulled reluctantly away and straightened up. He stepped back from the table, carefully pulling his cock free. A thin strand of come connected them for a few moments. 

“Let’s fix that,” Wedge said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be at least one more chapter.

Wedge herded Han over to the end of the couch and pushed him down. Leaning forward, he kissed him, climbing into his lab and straddling his hips as Han laid down. There was just enough room for Han to be supported from his head to his knees. His feet remained planted in the floor and the lack of a seat back attached to this section of the couch meant Wedge had plenty of room to sit comfortably on top of Han. 

The view wasn’t one Han was used to but he didn’t mind it, not one bit. He’d bedded enough males in the past to develop a firm idea of how to manage the mechanics of anal sex and learn what he liked and didn’t like. He’d never had a problem admiring the male form; he just rarely felt any desire to go any further than looking. 

Wedge was definitely worth looking at. He was lean and trim, noticeably fit, and relatively free of body hair. He had classic spacer skin, something notable not because it was a particular shade, but rather for seeming to possess a faint hint of luminescence. It was commonly thought that a life spent primarily in space and being exposed to so many different forms of radiation and energies left its mark on humans.

Han spent plenty of time planetside, so he’d never picked up even a temporary case of spacer skin. He was a fan, though, and happy to run his hands all over Wedge’s legs and enjoy it. 

Rising up slightly and reaching between his legs, Wedge took firm hold of Han’s cock, stroking as best he could given the angle. 

“I was wondering,” Wedge said. “How would you feel about losing the barrier?”

Han sucked in a hard breath, his fingers digging into Wedge’s thighs. “I sure as hell wouldn’t object.”

“It’d feel better for you and I’d get to feel you come in me.” Wedge smiled, expression down right wicked. “So a win-win all around.”

Wedge slid backwards out of reach and carefully peeled the prophylactic off. He dropped it on the floor and crouched down, taking Han into his mouth again. 

Han really liked seeing Wedge between his legs like that, small, strong, and with his mouth full of cock. He’d teased Leia earlier about having her direct a Rogue Pack orgy. That idea had gotten a lot more interesting since this had all started. 

He spent a little time just enjoying Wedge’s mouth, the caress of his tongue, and the squeeze of his throat. After a while, he tugged on his dark hair. “Enough of that,” Han said impatiently. “Get back up here so I can fill your ass up again.”

“You’ll need more lube, Han,” Leia said, reminding them both of her presence. 

Leaning her hip against the now very messy table, Leia held the bottle of lubricant out. Wedge took it and began to apply a generous amount to Han’s cock while his eyes took in Lei’s naked body. 

She smiled at them and began braiding her hair again. Raising her arms to start the braid behind her head caused her breasts to shift some, further emphasizing how round and lush they were. Her body was unmarked from the rounds of sex save for one thing: her thighs glistened with wetness, streaks of it going all the way to her feet, marking the path Wedge’s come had taken as it leaked out of her. 

“Sithspawn,” Wedge breathed. He tossed the lube onto the table and scrambled forward. With his legs bracketing Han’s hips, he grasped Han’s cock again and held it steady so he could sink down onto it. 

Han threw his head back as Wedge descended onto him. He felt hotter, tighter, and light years better than he had before, something that shouldn’t have been possible. Once Wedge was in place, Han seized his hips and began to thrust up and down. Wedge cried out, wobbling slightly before he fell into the rhythm of penetration. He clamped his hands on top of Han’s as the other man clutched at him, helping Han to hold on and yank him down harder onto his cock. His thighs strained with effort, muscles flexing as he rocked up and down. 

“Ease up there for a minute,” Leia interrupted, and once they had paused, she walked over to them along the couch. She carefully stepped over Han, planting her feet on the narrow strip of cushion on either side of his shoulders. She lowered herself down carefully. “If you keep going like that, it won’t be long before you come. So I think you need a little bit of a distraction. Put that smart talking mouth of yours to use, Han.”

Han couldn’t see Wedge anymore, just Leia. Her thighs framed his head and her body hovered above his mouth. She smelled of sex and come; beads of semen were caught in her pubic hair and her vulva was flushed and slightly swollen with arousal. 

That was Wedge’s come smeared on her thighs, his scent clinging to her sex. 

Satisfaction surged in Leia as she felt his reaction through the tether. She immediately lowered herself down to meet his face. 

Han’s whimpered at the taste and smell his tongue found as it plunged inside her. He’d eaten her out after sex before and was familiar with the taste of his own seed. This was very nearly exactly the same but just enough of a difference to be  _ not his. _ Raising his chin, Han began to lick all around her sex, sliding his tongue through her folds and getting more a taste of the heady mix of Leia and Wedge mixed together. The faint gasp he heard and the tremor above him was a heady reward for his efforts. 

And then, Leia reached out through the tether again. Han cried out when she made contact, his hips surging upwards into Wedge’s waiting depths. What Leia was doing had to involve the Force, because Han had  _ never  _ met anyone who’d actually personally experienced it before.

For now, Han wasn’t just in his own skin. He felt more than Wedge riding his cock, passage squeezing around him as the other man pleasured himself. His eyes weren’t limited to seeing Leia’s come soaked sex or his tongue tasting the flavors of Wedge and Leia’s coupling. 

Han was suddenly also in Leia’s body, sharing her every sensation. 

Leia touched herself, shivers running up and down her spine as she teased her shaft. Han’s tongue danced across her vulva and drove into her when he wasn’t sucking juices from her.

Wedge’s hands were on Leia’s breasts, squeezing and rolling them across his palms. Thumbs massaged on and around her nipples, and he managed to do all this while helping to support her as she leaned forward. Leia rotated her hips on Han’s face, smearing more of her juices on him while directing him to focus on different parts of her anatomy. 

Han caught a glimpse of Wedge through Leia’s eyes, taking in his flushed face, neck, and chest, and how his cock was stiffening once more in front of him. Leia caught regular flashes of Han’s cock as Wedge rode him and she marveled at how much he enjoyed Han yanking him down good and hard with each deep thrust.

Unable to resist, Leia caught Wedge’s mouth with her’s, immediately dominating and devouring him. 

Han shuddered and started lapping at Leia’s sex, lavishing it with his tongue. The way Wedge was kissing Leia was different then how he’d kissed Han. He’d met Han head-on, so to speak, biting back and hungrily licking into his mouth. With Leia, the moment she pressed against him, a hand grabbing the back of his head to angle him back some, he’d gone utterly submissive. His mouth moved against her’s, but he never tried to slip her some tongue, instead whimpering whenever her tongue delved into his mouth.

Leia liked it. She liked how he trembled at her touch and submitted to her every whim a lot. 

Han liked the heat burning in her belly and how her hips rocked harder above him, grinding down more on his face. Deciding to let Wedge take over responsibility for hammering down on his cock, Han let go of his hips and hooked his arms over Leia’s thighs, encouraging her to let him take more of her weight. 

Wedge’s hands kept working her breasts, squeezing and fondling them in a steady rhythm. She moaned into his mouth, legs starting to shake. Knowing better than to speed up and risk throwing off the storm building inside her, Han kept his lips moving over her folds and his tongue sliding into her passage in a steady pattern. Her hand moved faster on her shaft, rubbing more on the rounded tip. 

She was close, very close, it was building up more and more inside her-

Leia’s orgasm exploded like a proton torpedo, the intensity and length so much greater than anything Han had ever felt on his own. She cried out, fingers tightening in Wedge’s hair as her entire body convulsed. Muscle tightened, time seemed to slow down as ecstasy soared through her-

Han fell back into his body, blinking in muddled confusion as Leia’s presence retreated to it’s normal distance at the other end of their tether. Leia was still shuddering through her orgasm above him, her legs squeezing at his head. Slick juices from her body covered his face, as notable a sign as anything how strong her orgasm had been. When it finally eased off, Leia collapsed against Wedge, panting as she steadied herself. 

When she slid off, she did so with wobbly legs and the challenge of navigating her way partially under the table. Han had frozen while Leia came and his body was screaming at him now to resume thrusting upwards, but he pushed that drive back to watch his mate slowly straighten up.

“You’re both close,” Leia said, still panting some. “Wedge, climb off Han and bend over on the couch. I want to see your ass high up in the air so Han can fuck you like a good little submissive Beta deserves.”

In any other context, the speed with which Wedge scrambled to obey Leia’s order would have been hilarious. As it was, Han couldn’t resist siddling up next to her while Wedge rearranged himself. “Bossy,” he breathed, eyes fixed on Wedge’s ass. 

Leia swatted at him, but Han easily dodged her half-hearted attack. He stalked up to Wedge, who had his upper body resting on the couch. At the sound of Han’s approach, he reached back and pulled his buttocks apart, exposing a hole that was noticeably larger than before; he was starting to gape and for a moment, Han envied the Rogue Pack that got to see him even more stretched out on a regular basis. 

Screw it, as soon as they had a proper, ground-based dwelling, they were inviting the Rogues over to fuck each other every possible way, and Han was going to petition them to let him film it and add the holo to his and Leia’s private collection. He’d regret it the rest of his life if he never got to see Wedge’s ass like this again.

Grabbing the lube from the table, Han spread more over his cock, briefly fucking his hand and hissing at how good it felt. He really was close. He tossed the bottle away, not really caring where it ended up. Kneeling on the couch with one leg, Han grabbed Wedge’s hip and took his cock in hand, directing it at Wedge’s gaping opening.

“Sharding shit,” Han groaned as he speared him. “How can you still feel this tight?”

Somehow, Wedge’s ass still gripped Han’s cock like a glove that just barely fit. The other man moaned as he was filled, still holding his cheeks apart. Leia was right, they were both on the edge. He’d need to make this count.

Han leaned forward, easily blanketing Wedge’s body with his own and bracketing him between his supporting arms. He began to snap his hips forward with hard, punishing thrusts, drowning in the desperate noises Wedge let out in response. 

It didn’t take long for Wedge to lose grip on his ass. He needed his arms to help brace himself on the couch and keep from sliding forward each time Han pounded into him. Each thrust plowed deep into Wedge’s sore backside, using it in ways it hadn’t been in over half a year. Han licked away a bead of sweat sliding down near his mouth and caught a fresh taste of Leia’s essence on his face. It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn he also tasted Wedge. 

He remembered Wedge’s cock driving into Leia, the desperate sounds she’d made while he fucked her. He’d kissed her, came inside her, and filled her up with his seed. Han had tasted Wedge on her body, licked his come off her while Wedge groped her breasts. 

Static filled Han’s brain. He hugged Wedge to hum, holding him tight around the waist as his hips continued to hammer into Wedge’s ass. His buttocks jiggled with each hard thrust and Wedge cried out each time as Han’s cock pistoned in and out of him. 

He wasn’t going to last-

Wedge’s shoulders rounded suddenly and his body shook as every muscle contracted. The sound he let out was just wordless noise and it was clear he was too overcome to even try to speak. 

So Han reached down and started jerking Wedge’s cock, coaxing as much come out of it as he could. It was when Wedge collapsed onto the couch that Han slammed his hips down one, two, three more times and finally came. 

Wedge’s keening sound as Han unloaded inside him caused a few extra powerful jets of come to shoot out. Han came down from the dizzying plateau of pleasure and instinctively thrust once more, using his slowly softening cock to try and work his come even deeper inside Wedge.

Breeding instincts. It didn’t matter that Wedge wasn’t either female or an omega male. He was small, smelled like sex and Leia, and had taken (on orders from an alpha female) the most basic breeder position wired into humanity. 

A wave of lethargy crept over Han and he knew as he pulled out that he was done. Worn out and wrung dry. Wedge was probably even more worn out, what with having his ass used by Han and Leia both. 

“Hello, dear one,” Leia crooned as she leaned down over Wedge. “How are you feeling?”

A faint grunt floated up from the cushion Wedge’s face was squished against. 

“Can you sit up for me?”

Han helped Wedge steady himself as he sluggishly pushed himself upright. “Did we go too hard?” Han asked.

Wedge shook his head. “No, I’m just… out of practice. I haven’t been this sore since Wes’s last heat.”

Han made a face and sat down next to Wedge. “Thinking about that maniac in heat is genuinely frightening.” 

“He’s pretty docile as long as he’s being fucked.” Wedge sighed and leaned against Han. Leia crossed her legs and sat next to him, her hand resting on his leg. “I miss them.”

“I know. You’ll see them again soon,” Leia said.

Sitting with his arm around Wedge made the angle a little difficult to see his face, but Han thought he sounded better than before. Sad, still, but not despairing. As long as they could keep him from slipping back into a depression spiral, they could call this little foray into sexual escapades a success. 

Han shifted, scooting a little closer and pulled Wedge closer to him. Leia picked up one of his hands and held it between hers, oftering quiet comfort. “I think one more round in the ‘fresher would feel good,” she said. “I bet I can squeeze in with you, too and give you a hand. We can leave Han to clean up,” she added with a twinkle in her eye. 

The protest Han made was half-hearted at best. They were all starting to feel wrung out and so getting clean sooner rather than later was important. Once they were clean, they could all settle down, relax, and help Wedge wind down before going to sleep.

“Fine, get going,” Han said in a faux-grumpy voice. “I’ll take care of the dirty work since that’s all you think I’m good for.” He exaggerated the complaint so much that Leia’s lips twitched and a snort slipped out of Wedge. Rising, Han hauled the other man upright then passed him into Leia’s tender care.

She was right that she’d fit in the shower with him. It was also true that Han would not have, so this really was the most efficient way to go about everything. And they did need to clean the common area up before Chewie got back in the morning. The Wookie would raise hell if he walked in and found it dirty and stinking of sex again. Han’s ears were still ringing from the last time it had happened.

Han watched the others retreat down the corridor towards the refresher, bodies streaked with come, lube, and other fluids. There were pink spots on Wedge’s hips heralding future bruises and a slight hitch in his step that suggested Han may have gone a bit too hard on him, no matter what Wedge said. He just couldn’t be sure, not without any prior experience with Wedge’s preferences and capabilities.

Shaking his head, Han turned his attention to the common room. He’d leave Wedge in Leia’s hands for now. He knew they’d be able to help Wedge pull through this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (how does this keep getting longer???)

Wedge felt a small twinge of guilt over using so much of the _Falcon’s_ water supply for a simple shower, but Leia’s steely gaze had made it clear he was going to shower… or else. So he did his best to push that twinge away and just enjoy rinsing himself clean.

The water was cooler than it would be when the ship was in flight, as the kind of heating systems this size craft used usually leached heat from the engine in order to minimize power usage. With the ship running on internal power only, the heating unit simply didn’t have enough energy to heat the shower water past a certain point. 

It was something Wedge was more than used to. That didn’t mean he had to like it, though. He’d gotten spoiled during this public relations tour, what with all the fancy hotels and luxury suites on various military bases where such matters weren’t any kind of concern.

He’d tried to insist on using the sonics but Leia had refused to consider it. “Let us take care of you, Wedge,” she’d said as she herded him into the cramped shower stall. He’d never once won an argument with her, so Wedge just sighed and obeyed.

Leia continued to run a rough washcloth over his skin, wiping away the various fluids clinging to his skin. Her touch was lighter than anything his packmates were capable of, her hands noticeably smaller, and yet the care radiating off her was _so similar_ to them that Wedge felt his heart breaking at their absence all over again. 

He hadn’t even been able to visit Wes and Hobbie. The tour hadn’t gone anywhere near Sullust and he hadn’t gotten enough time off yet to make the round trip. As he felt his mood start to crash again, Leia pressed up against his back, her small breasts a soft, yet noticeable presence. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” she said softly. “You’ll see them soon. The tour won’t last forever and they’re safe and sound. It’s alright to be sad, but you don’t need to despair. You’re not alone.”

Her slender arms twined around his waist and he hugged them tighter to himself. Leia was like an anchor at his back, shielding and loving him all at once. She wasn’t enough to overcome the painful, seemingly eternal absence of his packmates, but it helped some. 

“It’s Tycho I’m the most worried about,” he admitted as the warm water continued to wash over him. “He’s all alone. And someone’s _hurting_ him. Not fatally, but it’s getting harder to feel him. Like something is sawing at the tether, eating away at it from the outside.”

There was a beat of silence while Leia tightened her embrace. “He’s strong, Wedge. He’ll make it through this and he knows none of you would ever turn your backs on him. No matter what happens, he _knows_ that in a place too deep for the worst Imperial monster to reach.”

Alpha certainty wafted into Wedge’s nose, the scent immediately soothing the places inside himself that were still whimpering with fear. 

A sudden knock on the wall panel outside the shower made them both jump. “About done in there?” Han’s voice called out. “I was hoping to get a turn.”

“Yeah, just about,” Wedge replied, blinking rapidly as he shifted gears.

Leia gave him one last squeeze before pushing him towards the closed evacuator and out of the stream of water falling from the panel in the ceiling. Towels were stored in a water-proof container above it and Wedge pulled one of the two there out for himself and Leia to share. After rinsing herself off one more time, Leia deactivated the shower and accepted the rough towel once she’d pulled off the plastic showercap protecting her hair. A faint sensation of movement thrummed under their feet as the water droplets lingering in the small space were sent rolling towards the drain by a faint vibration under the floor panels. 

They both hurried to step out of the microscopic refresher so Han could use the shower, briefly squeezing all three bodies into Han’s cramped quarters before he slipped passed them. 

“Han’s things are in the drawer beneath the head of the bed,” Leia said as she started to undo her frazzled looking braid. “Feel free to help yourself if you prefer to sleep clothed. Han and I will follow your lead. We want you to feel comfortable, after all.”

Wedge hands slowed and he eventually stopped wiping away the last clinging drops of water as Leia’s hair fell loose around her once more. “You’re convinced I’m sleeping with you both tonight,” he said, watching in fascination. 

“Only if you want to.” Leia smiled and used her fingers to shake the remains of the braid free. “We’d love to have you.”

“Oh, I think you’ve both accomplished that,” Wedge replied. His ass still ached from the last round of sex. Han’s cock was above average for sure and he knew how to use it. Wedge didn’t have Wes’s masochistic streak or Tycho’s hedonistic streak, but he still liked having the reminder of his pack’s demonstrations of affection. And if exhaustion wasn’t starting to creep up on him, Wedge would otherwise be planning to greet Han on his knees to suck him hard and then offer him his ass for another round.

He was sore, yet, but not _as sore_ as he could be and still fully functional. 

“I’m fine sleeping naked,” Wedge said. He held the towel out to Leia, uncertain where to put it. She just nodded and smiled, taking it and then dropping it into what turned out to be a concealed clothing washer and dryer unit tucked behind a wall panel. 

“Then we should figure out the logistics for how we’re sleeping,” Leia said. She waved at Wedge, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. Tilting her head, she began to braid her hair again, this time into two plaits on either side of her head. “Will you want to be able to get up to go to the ‘fresher? Or care if someone needs to climb over you to make a trip?”

Wedge’s lips quirked as he settled onto the bed. The mattress was softer than he would have expected a smuggler to own. The bed was relatively large for a freighter, just big enough for the three of them to squeeze into. It was built into an alcove that had likely originally housed a single person bed, an arrangement that actually wildly increased the chances of colliding with the panels lining and surrounding the alcove. In fact, it and the wall dividing Han’s space from Chewie’s looked like it had been rather hastily assembled, and Wedge suspected it was Leia and Han’s packbond that had necessitated the change for the Falcon. That and Chewie’s highly sensitive olfactory system. 

“I can squeeze up next to the wall,” Wedge said. “And you can’t really squish me.”

“Easy enough, then,” Leia said lightly “You’ll be cuddling up to Han, then, because I _do_ sometimes need the refresher.”

“Oh. No. Whatever will I do,” Wedge intoned, making Leia burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Han demanded. He stood stark naked in the doorway, drying his hair with suspicious eyes. Behind him, Wedge heard a brief blasting noise as hot air blew in the refresher, sending any remaining water droplets into the drain on the floor. Afterwards, Wedge knew, the UV panels above the sonic emitters would activate, sanitizing the space for its next user. 

“You are, always,” Leia said in a sweet voice. Han gave her a grumpy look and tossed his towel into the laundry machine. “Wedge is sleeping next to the wall.”

“Oh, so I’m going to be surrounded by bony elbows instead of just having one side poked all night long. Great.” Despite the snarky comment, Han grinned down at Wedge before tackling him to the mattress. Their bodies rubbed together, not in a way to arouse either of them, not when they were both tired, but it was still _quite_ enjoyable. 

Leia had by far the largest fan following out of all the prominent members of the Rebellion. Han’s following was only slightly smaller and Wedge wasn’t ashamed to admit to having had inklings in that direction a few times in the past. 

And now he’d slept with both of them. And Luke, which meant there was a large part of the galaxy that would happily murder him because of sheer jealousy. 

Wedge wrapped his arms around Han’s shoulders and returned his kiss. It was deeper than something just between friends but lacking the toe-curling intensity that would have had Wedge groping for lube. 

“I want one more round in the morning,” Han eventually breathed into his ear after they separated. “And then to watch you limp down the ramp aching from having my cock ravage you.”

“Depending on how fast the twinge I’m feeling now heals,” Wedge replied challengingly, “we might need more than one round to get there.”

That earned him a growl and another kiss, this one definitely starting to edge towards toe-curling. “Do you want another round right now? Because saying things like that will earn you another round,” Han challenged him. 

“Do you think you can manage, old man?” Wedge shot back. A familiar burn was spreading through his gut. Where the energy was coming from, Wedge didn’t know, but somehow it was there.

Han stared down at him, eyes fierce. “Leia? Get me the lube. Our visiting Beta needs another lesson in manners.”

There was a brief pause. “Wedge, would it be alright if I also grabbed a holocam?”

Wedge froze, every thought he had screeching to a sudden stop. His head whipped around to stare at her, cheeks going pink when he saw her idly masturbating an erect shaft. 

Leia smiled. “I’d like to be able to revisit the memory of you under Han.”

Wedge felt his face redding.

“We also need one of you taking him, sweetheart,” Han commented. His cock was fully erect now and rubbing against Wedge’s leg. 

They wanted… They wanted to make porn. With him?

It wasn’t like Wedge was somehow unfamiliar with holoporn. It really wasn’t possible to have been a Rebel and somehow not end up in possession of some of the colorful holos that constantly circulated. You were expected to use them (if desired), possibly make a copy, then pass it on to another deserving being. They’d all tried to make sure the younger members of the Rebellion and the minors under their care didn’t get anything dirty, but everyone else had been considered fair game.

Porn was just… one of the ways they passed the time. They watched it, mocked the bad ones, talked about them, and joked about who should retire from being a Rebel and go be a wildly successful holoporn star. 

Wedge had never been on that list like certain other members of his pack. Well, outside his pack, that is. They were understandably biased.

Needless to say, though, no one outside his pack had ever wanted to record _him,_ or looked at him the way Han and Leia were. 

“To be fair,” Han drawled as he rocked his lower body against Wedge’s, “I’m hoping we can convince your pack to visit some night once we’re all settled and make a recording with all of you.”

Leia made a noise of agreement. “We keep the files of the holos we’ve made ourselves encrypted,” she said. “Winter helped create a secure storage system as well, so there’s no real risk of anything being stolen or leaked. We’re the only ones with access to them. We can provide access to the files, if you like, and even provide a partition for any of your own that may exist.”

“I’d be able to access the holo?” Wedge repeated.

“Well, any of them.” Leia glanced at Han, who shrugged and nodded. “After everything we’ve done today… Wedge, you’re literally in our bed right now. We’re happy to share.”

“And don’t care if you show your pack members. Provided they’ll be discrete about what they’ve seen,” Han added.

“They would be-” Wedge cut himself off with a groan. Holoporn of Princess Leia and Han Solo- He could watch it with his pack-

_He hadn’t been the only one nursing a crush._

“Holocam,” Wedge croaked. Blood had surged so fast to his crotch he felt lightheaded. “Fine. Please?”

Han, that bastard, laughed at him. He didn’t kiss Wedge again, nor bite or nip at his jaw, neck, or collarbone. Instead, he kept his upper body pushed away from Wedge, hips moving only in the smallest possible increments necessary to be noticeable and pleasure inducing. 

Leia, meanwhile, finished digging through the storage compartments under the bed and produced a small ovoid device. It was exactly like the holocameras that had been circling all the speeches and public events Wedge had been attending save for it’s size - this one was noticeably smaller - and its lack of antenna. It zipped into the air once activated and hovered over the datapad Leia had also pulled out. She typed away on the pad, waited for the indicator light to give a double-flash of blue light, then nodded. 

“I’ll keep an eye on the camera,” she drawled, sitting down on a storage crate sitting against the opposite wall. The holocam floated over towards the bed. “Just pretend we’re not here.”

That would have been easier if Leia didn’t immediately follow that statement up by spreading her legs and slipping a hand down towards her crotch, or if the droid wasn’t starting _directly at him._

“Don’t think about it,” Han said. He leaned over and kissed Wedge again. Slowly, Wedge relaxed into the embrace, focusing on the rough texture of Han’s lips and the slight burn from stubble on his cheeks and chin. 

Wedge mewled when Han began to nip at his neck, quickly honing in on the sweet spot at the hollow of his throat. He rocked his hips ineffectively, his cock just barely brushing past Han’s when the other man rose up onto his knees. Wedge’s legs were draped over Han’s thighs, his body bared and visible between the other man’s legs. And just like that, the faint whirr of the holocam zipped towards the foot of the bed to capture the view. 

The blush from earlier reappeared, making his face feel hot and tight. Desperately, Wedge caught Han’s head in his hands and pulled him back up for another kiss. Han made an approving noise and started biting into his mouth. 

Eventually, they parted again, Han shifting to sit back on his heels. He held Wedge’s legs in his hands, keeping him spread wide and open for his (and the camdroid’s) admiring gaze. When he was certain Wedge would keep his legs there, Han let go and began to lesiruly stroke Wedge’s cock. 

“I can see why your pack keeps you around,” Han said casually. His hand continued to stroke and tease him, occasionally dipping down to fondle his balls. “Besides your incredibly tight ass, I mean. You have plenty to fill up any hole right here, don’t you?”

All Wedge could do was groan, his back arching as Han kept touching him. 

“We’ll get a holo of that in action someday. For now, though…” Han drifted off and his hand trailed down Wedge’s cock, skimmed over his balls and perineum, and began to rub at his hole. “You’ve got a mouth on you, Wedge. It’s good for sucking cock, but bad also gets you into a lot of trouble. I think you need a reminder of why it’s a bad idea to mouth off to someone giving you hospitality.”

There was a faint click of a bottle being opened and then Han pressed his slick thumb inside him. He deliberately applied a bit of pressure to the rim of Wedge’s hole and got a surprised whine in response.

“How did today go for you, huh? You took a vibrator and Leia’s shaft right off the bat. She pounded your prostate the entire time she fucked you, then watched me fuck you to orgasm with the vibrator again. You then got to fuck Leia but took my cock at the same time. Then you rode me on the couch for a while before bending over it so I could just plow you good and hard. You’ve come twice but also been plowed five, six times, depending on how you want to count it.” 

Han pulled his thumb out and replaced it with two fingers, which immediately started scissoring away inside him. Wedge cried out as Han stretched his already sore passage. If Han fucked him now, he’d be sore for at least a day, maybe two. 

Emperor’s Black Bones, he wanted to be sore again. 

“I suppose we can let you have another orgasm,” Han drawled. A third finger slid into him and got in on the stretching. The ache grew, biting at Wedge’s nervous system, and all he could think of doing was trying to rock down harder onto Han’s hand. “But you have to earn it first, and I’m not stopping if you come. You’re going to take my cock until I’m done and filling you up with as much come as I have left.”

The holocam whirred again and Wedge moaned, suddenly conscious again of the lenses fixed on his ass and how Han was making sure the droid was fully capturing each flutter and twitch of his body. 

A smaller lens floated into view, a blinking red light the only indication it was active and recording, and Wedge instinctively hid his face. 

“Uh uh,” Han corrected him. A hand reached out and pried one of his away. “We’re capturing everything - you trying to fuck my hand, your hole swallowing my cock, and your face as rub every sore spot inside you.”

Han flicked Wedge’s prostate with one of the fingers still inside him, causing Wedge to shriek. 

Then there was a pause. Han’s fingers eased off inside him and he let go of Wedge’s. “Is that alright?” he asked in a softer voice. 

Wedge stared at him, then nodded. “Yeah, that’s… I’m just not used to, you know, that.” He waved a hand vaguely at the floating holocam. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Han admitted. “You’re doing really good. And don’t worry - we’ll be editing this down. So don’t worry about doing something wrong.”

Oddly enough, that did help. Wedge felt himself relaxing. Han grinned his crooked smile again before his fingers resumed their careful stretching. 

“Now, where were we?” The smirk turned calculating. “That’s right. I was about to wreck your ass and leave you limping for days.”


	6. Chapter 6

Han watched hungrily as Wedge’s eyes fluttered and a shudder ran through him. He needed to get something nice for Leia to thank her for the idea of bedding Wedge. It was easily on the top ten list of best ideas she’d ever had and he was so grateful she’d suggested it. 

He’d grown up under the care of non-humans and the occasional censorious Corellian school teacher, and thusly, wasn’t quite wired like most of humanity was about sex. It wasn’t casual for him like it was most of the beings he’d met in his life. Han thanked his lucky stars every day that he’d found Leia and that she’d reciprocated his desire for a simple pair bond. 

_That being said,_ Wedge somehow fit with them. He didn’t want a spot with or between them, so to speak. They were friends, had fought and lived side by side with each other for years, and Han trusted Wedge in a way he trusted few beings. 

So having sex with him? Enjoying his tight, responsive body and gorgeous reactions? Didn’t burden Han’s soul in the slightest, not with Leia standing by watching and participating as she desired. Even when Wedge had had his mouth on her and his cock inside her and Han’s gut had burned with jealousy…

 _Han had really liked it._ He didn’t know why or how that worked, just that it had. 

He wondered if Wedge would feel the same way if Han bedded Janson right in front of him.

_Later. When they seduced the Rogues into stripping for them and he and Leia could get as hands-on as they wanted._

Wedge recovered from Han’s growling claim on his ass and fixed him with a ferocious glare. “I don’t know if your cock’s big enough to wreck me,” he taunted. “I’m used to bigger.”

The smirk that flashed across Wedge’s face told Han the other Corellian wasn’t exaggerating. What in hell were Kilivian and Celchu packing?

“I ain’t small, Antilles,” Han drawled. “And you’ve been fucked enough tonight that even an omega could leave you raw. And _I’m no omega.”_

Stretching his arms over his head, Wedge flexed his body then folded his legs back so Han could access his backside more easily. “I think you’re underestimating me and overestimating yourself. Are you going to fuck me or are ou going to just keep jerking yourself off?”

Cocky bastard. There wasn’t even any tension in Wedge’s body besides a general eagerness for sex. Well, Han could definitely accommodate that.

Han made sure to spread plenty of lube over his cock and on Wedge’s hole. He’d showered, so he wasn’t a slick inside as he had been earlier. Han didn’t want to hurt him by accident, so it was important that he take as much care now as he could.

It was easy enough to line his cock up with Wedge’s waiting hole. The puckered ring twitched as Han rubbed his cockhead against it; it was literally quivering in anticipation. He made sure to rut up against his hole long enough to let the camera get a good amount of footage before he leaned over the other man. Wedge’s legs folded closer to his chest, showing off an incredible amount of flexibility. Han listened for the holocam to move into position behind and below them, not daring to move before he was completely sure it would capture the full glory of Han penetrating Wedge’s body. 

A quick glance up confirmed the secondary holocam was in place, the lens fixated on Wedge’s face. Fuck, but he couldn’t wait to see the final product. 

Han kissed him, unable to resist the lure of Wedge’s trash talking mouth. Then, pulling away so as not to block the holocam, Han slowly, mercilessly, drove into Wedge’s ass. 

“Ah, kriff,” Han groaned as Wedge’s passage surrounded his cock. The tight muscles wrapped around him fluttered as Han demanded they yield. He wanted to spear Wedge all the way to the hilt and fuck him like a sex obsessed Omega, to watch him fall into the mindless pleasure Han’s cock would give him, then reward him by spilling a thick load of come inside him. 

Wedge coudn’t take that much rough handling, not when his head was lolling from side to side and his passage still quivering as Han slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside him. 

Before he went too deep, Han eased off and gave Wedge some nice shallow thrusts to enjoy. He rocked his hips steadily, still mindful of the holocam capturing their every moment. The nearly painful tightness of Wedge’s passage soon eased off and Han promptly rewarded Wedge by driving deeper inside him. 

“Ahh-h-h,” Wedge breathed. “Han- that’s-”

“Yeah? How’s that feel?”

Wedge panted desperately. “It’s good, really good-”

Han snapped his hips forward, dragging a loud cry from Wedge’s lips. 

“And that?”

Whimpers. 

Han paused, then began to circle his hips, refusing to give Wedge the movement he wanted. “You gotta tell me, Antilles,” Han said boldly, remembering to play up to the camera some. “You like that? You like my cock fucking your sore ass? You want more? You gotta say it.”

“You- Han-” 

Wedge’s voice cracked, sounding deliciously broken. Han thrust in a little more, then pulled back again and resumed his earlier shallow thrusts. 

“Sharding- Han!”

“Yeah?”

A fierce look swept over Wedge’s face and Han could barely keep from licking his lips in anticipation. He paused again, his cock barely inside Wedge… But also at just about the right depth to tease his prostate if he thrust in just a little bit more. 

“You- Fuck me, Han,” Wedge pleaded.

That wasn’t good enough. “Why should I?”

Wedge let out a distressed sound and clenched his ass, squeezing down around Han’s cock. His hips rocked as best they could, trying to drive Han deeper inside him. Finally, he broke. “Please, fuck me, Han,” Wedge begged. “I need your cock in me more.”

Han gave him a little more, thrusting slowly in and out of him and getting a delightful full body shudder in result.

Wedge’s face was flushed, the red tinge not affecting his gorgeous spacer glow. “Your cock feels so good,” he finally said. “I like you fucking my sore ass. I want you to wreck it, please. Fuck me harder, make me feel it for days and days afterwards.”

“I can do that,” Han purred. “I guess my cock’s big enough for you after all, huh?”

Wedge was starting to sound desperate, so rather than try and drag another bit of begging out of him, Han gave in and started fucking him nice and deep. 

As Han thrust hard into him, he was rewarded with an impassioned cry from Wedge and the other Corellian’s hands coming down clutching at his shoulders. Wedge scrambled to find purchase on Han body, his hands slipping on the sweat starting to dot his frame. Han kept going, thrusting deeper and deeper inside Wedge until he finally bottomed out. He drove into him over and over again, his cock burying itself inside him all the way to the root and rejoiced at the mix of pleasure and pain in Wedge’s voice.

Because it wasn’t true pain, Han was watching for that. Wedge had gone from celibacy to marathon sex, his ass was sore from sudden heavy use, and while Han and Leia didn’t have any prior experience bedding Wedge they did trust him to tell them when he’d reached his limits. 

(Wedge actually communicated fully and accurately about his condition whenever he was compromised, something that was depressingly rare in (formerly Rebel, now New Republic) armed forces.)

So when Wedge whimpered and trembled Han knew his cock was rubbing on a sore spot and he watched as those small winces turned into passion as Han reached other spots, sweet spots buried deep inside him. Each thrust resulted in a dazzling array of emotions flitting across Wedge’s face and Han had to fight not to kiss him and drink in those gorgeous sounds. The small face holocam was still drifting around them, recording every moment of Wedge’s pleasure and brief pain while the primary unit remained locked on Wedge’s rather abused hole. 

Leia sashayed into view, taking a moment to kiss Han long and deep before speaking. “I think he’s just about ready for more,” she said after they parted. “Aren’t you, darling?”

Wedge blinked at her, looking dazed. Han circled his hips again, his cock buried deep inside the other man. “Leia?” the smaller man said.

She knelt down and kissed Wedge, a flicker of the jealousy from earlier sparking to life in Han’s gut. She looked up at Han, smiling. “He did so good in the middle earlier. I think he should get to have that again, don’t you?”

“You like his cock that much, huh?” Han asked. His hips jerked forward, dragging another intoxicating mix of sounds from Wedge. 

“It’s pretty good,” Leia replied. “What I really liked, though, is how you basically used him as a cock sleeve to fuck me with earlier. Nothing personal,” she added, looking down at Wedge.

He flashed her a weak grin and tried to rock harder onto Han. “He’s your mate,” he said in a quivering voice. 

“He is. I like seeing you on his cock, Wedge, and I love how much _you_ like him fucking me through you.” Leia shifted her gaze back to Han. “Move it, Solo. Hands and knees. You can enter him after he’s started fucking me.”

Leia’s alpha voice was back and it felt like she was wired directly into his brain, because Han found himself scrambling to obey. He wasn’t the only one, fortunately, because Wedge also shifted position as soon as Han pulled out of him. He braced himself in the position Leia had dictated, then waited, body taut with anticipation. 

Reaching out, Leia ushed the primary holocam unit forward to get a close-up of Wedge’s ass. Without needing to be told, Han reached forward and spread his buttocks apart, exposing Wedge to the holocam’s view. His hole was gaping again, having already given up trying to resist Han’s cock. He couldn’t help but preen a bit at the sight.

They exchanged one more kiss and then Han pulled Wedge back as Leia could settle onto her knees in front of him. She had to be mindful of the bulkheads, as this position put her in a lot of danger of hitting her head. The holocam swung around again, this time panning down Leia’s body and briefly slipping between her and Wedge so it could get a good shot of her wet and waiting sex. The other unit flitted out in front of her, bouncing briefly off the wall as it positioned itself to capture her face. 

Wedge looked a little bemused as the primary unit eventually drifted down towards the bed. Its limited programming had apparently decided to get a shot of Wedge penetrating Leia from below.

Once Leia was comfortable, she glanced back briefly while wearing a faint smile. She wiggled her hips back and forth in silent suggestion. 

A now-familiar burn of jealousy began to steam in Han’s stomach when Wedge straightened up and started running his hands over her ass, hips, and legs. _He was touching Han’s mate again-_

Leia cried out, her body jerking forward as Wedge speared her. 

Han’s hand flew to his mouth so he could muffle the desperate sound that tried to rip its way free. _Wedgewasinsideheragain-_

The crazy part of his brain, the part that was revealing in the twisting jealousy inside him and drinking in the wet sounds of rapid, wet penetration seemed to contort itself even more. This was the part of him that charged entire legions of stormtroopers with only a blaster and a Wookie at his back, the part that figured out how to throw Ewoks at the Empire and _win-_

This small part of Han had gotten him into constant trouble growing up and throughout his career as a smuggler. It sought out deadly risks for the sake of the risk itself, salivated as it urged him to try to beat his record for the Kessel Run. 

_Dizzying thoughts spun from that tiny corner of Han’s mind, hungrily speculating on how much_ **_better_ ** _this would be if none of them were on birth control, if Wedge’s seed was active and Leia’s cycle engaged, if Wedge fucking Han’s_ **_mate_ ** _ran the risk of-_

Han broke that thought off with a determined gasp. There was a reason he tried to keep that voice locked down. It was more perverted than the entire Red Light district of Nar Shaddaa.

Grabbing the lube, Han squirted more out into his hand. He wasn’t an expect in anal like Wedge, but even he knew there was no such thing as using too much lube. 

He applied the lube to his cock, fucking forward into a loose fist to get it evenly applied, then wiped his hand on a towel Leia must have retrieved from the laundry machine and placed next to his leg. Then, grabbing Wedge’s hips, he took aim and plunged back inside. 

A surprised yelp greeted Han’s sudden invasion, then melted into a moan as Leia rocked backwards, pushing Wedge onto Han’s cock more. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” Has asked Leia. 

“Of course,” she replied. Between them, Wedge whimpered and shuddered at being (but not really) ignored.

Han nipped reassuringly at Wedge’s ear and waited for his ass to relax before continuing. Once it did, though…

Han’s thrusts were hard and punishing, just like he’d promised. He heard Leia’s cries as Wedge plunged into her over and over again. He knew it was _his_ thrusts that were driving Wedge forward into her waiting depths, but it was still _Wedge’s_ cock pleasuring her. He couldn’t just let that _go,_ could he? 

Leia cried out over and over again and Wedge’s voice rumbled underneath hers. His ass clenched rhythmically around Han and he had to pour all his focus in that tight passage, keeping alert for any hint of actual pain or distress.

The holocam flitted around them. It soared up above them to focus on Han’s cock plunging into Wedge’s ass, lube glistening in the overhead lights each time Han pulled it most of the way out, then dove back underneath Wedge to record the glory of his cock disappearing into Leia’s eager body. The secondary unit continued to focus on faces, drifting from Leia to Wedge to Han, then back again. 

The final edit of this was going to be _glorious,_ and Han couldn’t wait until he and Leia watched it and he could bounce her in his lap and remind her why no other cocks could possibly satisfy her as well as his. He’d sit her on his cock and watch over the holo over her shoulder, his hands fondling her chest the entire time. He’d watch Wedge’s cock plow into her and match each thrust for thrust and make sure he touched her shaft just right and hit her cervix just the way she liked it as she got close to another mindblowing orgasm. 

And maybe, just maybe, he’d have the droid make a cut of the holofootage just of him fucking Wedge so he could relive punishing and pleasuring the other Beta whenever he wanted. Because Wedge was _gorgeous_ with a cock inside him. 

They needed to take some time together just to film every possible act and combination, then set the droids loose to come up with a hundred different scenarios from all the footage. They’d screen the new holofilms for the Rogue Pack and watch them fuck each other senseless as their pack alpha fucked and was fucked in the recording playing before them.

They still needed the credit shot, though. Wedge’s pounding cock had already brought Leia to one orgasm and the hand she had between her legs now meant she’d slam into another in just a few moments. Han kept fucking Wedge, eyes staring hungrily at the sight of his cock disappeareing into his slender body. 

Wedge had no right being this attractive or having such a delicious looking ass. It was round and pert without being too much. Han didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing it speared on his cock. 

Leia let out a desperate sound, her face half-buried in a pillow. “Harder,” she begged, and Han redoubled his efforts. Wedge got in on it, too, doing his best to move with Han and use the moment of each thrust inside himself to drive harder and faster into her. Leia’s voice rang out, panting and gasping over and over again. Her hand moved frantically between her legs, body jerking, muscles clenching-

She shrieked, and then Wedge howled as she bore down on him, orgasm rippling through her. Han clutched Wedge’s hips harder and kept going, fucking him with as set a pace as he could manage. He felt Wedge lose it, his steady matching thrusts falling apart as Leia pulled him over the edge. 

The voice Han had shoved into a mental lockbox howled in outraged ecstasy and Wedge pumped his come in Han’s mate. _He’ddoneitagain, againagainagain-_

Han slammed forward, as pleasure tore through him. He unloaded himself inside Wedge, _whyabeta, whycouldn’twedgebeomega, afertileomegaforhan’sseed-_

Reeling, Han slipped out of Wedge’s body as his orgasm tapered off. He slumped sideways, then yelped, seeing stars as his head bounced off bulkhead. Han lay stunned for a moments, then belatedly remembered to wave at Leia, reassuring him he was alright. 

Not that she noticed, he discovered, when he finally pushed himself upright. Wedge had collapsed partially on top of her and she was still panting into the pillow while Wedge gasped for air. 

Han suppressed a flicker of irritation, then relief that neither of them had noticed him hit the bulkhead. That really was more embarrassing than not. Ignoring the aching on the back of his head, Han rolled Wedge off Leia. The other man managed to get his limbs more or less moving enough to help, then sprawled out once Leia was no longer encumbered by himself. 

Come was slowly oozing out of Leia’s sex onto the bed. Her folds were flushed pink and her opening gaping some. Han recognized the clear sheen of vaginal slick and waited hungrily for the holocam to finish it’s close-up of her body. He leaned down once it zipped out of the way to go record Wedge’s aftermath and buried his head between her legs. 

Han loved how Leia tasted and delved his tongue into her folds seeking out more of her sweet flavor. And found it. But it wasn’t alone, no, he could taste Wedge on her, too, and when he dipped his tongue into her slit, he got a full taste of Wedge’s come. 

Leia moaned and grabbed his hair, holding his head in place. He heard the holocam return and knew it was recording him licking another man’s come out of his mate’s lush body. Han didn’t particularly like the taste of come - it was too salty - but something about knowing this was _Wedge’s_ overrode how Han’s tastebuds normally objected. So when Leia wanted him to keep servicing her, he stayed put and linked every bit of semen out of her he could find. He alternated between exploring her vulva and sucking gently on her shaft, reveling in the obvious sounds of pleasure she made. He found a steady rhythm to use to go back and forth between her shaft and her come soaked sex, even going so far as to suck at her passage when she angled herself upwards to help get every drop of Wedge out of her. 

Her hips began to rock more and more, undulating faster and faster until finally she came while Han’s tongue was deep inside her. Her body shuddered and Han let out a muffled strangled sound as she squirted slick and come into his mouth. 

When she came down from that incredible high, Leia ran a finger down his jaw, then pushed his head around to look at Wedge. “Now clean him up, too.”

Wedge was done. That was more than evident just looking at him. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t pleasure still to be had, not if Han used a light touch. 

He didn’t suck cock, not as a rule and with almost no exception. He hadn’t had a cock in his mouth in years. But Leia was ordering him, his _Alpha_ as telling him to go clean up the other Beta, the man too worn out to take care of himself.

So Han went. 

Ironically, there were more of Leia’s juices on Wedge than he’d found on her. But there was still come, and plenty of it. Han was careful as he licked around and across Wedge’s crotch, paying close attention to what made Wedge quiver and what made him cringe. He ended up licking into the dense nest of hair at his crotch and around and over his testicles. Han avoided his perineum and anus, there really wasn’t a way to make that hygienic without a lot of effort, and instead focused as much as possible on Wedge’s crotch.

Finally, Han had gotten everything up he could… save for what was still clinging to Wedge’s cock. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Han carefully took the softening organ into his mouth and began to lick it clean. 

Wedge let out a shuddering breath when Han took him in hand, then another when Han lowered his mouth onto him. He was incredibly sensitive right now, Han knew it, so he took as much care as he could not to overstimulate him. 

There was… a lot of come. And slick. He didn’t like the taste of it, he _never had_ but Leia was watching and Wedge sighing happily so Han kept going. His tongue gentle licked up the sides of Wedge’s cock, his lips encircled him so Han could bob up and down, and then he had to take care of everything clinging to the foreskin. 

Wedge’s cock twitched some in Han’s mouth, making a half-hearted effort to harden once more but giving up. That was for the better, it really was.

~~(Maybe Han could try sucking Wedge’s cock in the morning and see if he liked that more than the ones he’d tried in the past…)~~

When Han’s tongue stopped finding new flavors, he had to hide his face in Wedge’s hip for almost a full minute before he felt like he was in control again. Leia touched his head, fingers rubbing soothingly at the lump forming where he’d hit his head before. And she waited, not pushing or urging him to move any sooner than he felt ready to. 

Han was confused. Not completely, he wasn’t helpless and he didn’t regret any of this…

But so much about bedding Wedge, about sharing him with Leia, was stirring up all sorts of new things. He needed time to process it all and knew he wouldn’t be able to start until after they’d seen Wedge safely back into the dubious care of the PR tour manager.

For now, Han just needed to recenter and reground himself. This wasn’t a crisis, he wasn’t trying to manage a crisis… but he did need a little bit of time.

When Han finally sat up, he discovered that Wedge was fast asleep. 

“I think we wore him out,” Leia said quietly.

“Ya think?” Han automatically retorted. Giving her a nudge, she shifted back and gave Han room to carefully reposition Wedge’s body so he wouldn’t be stressing or straining any part of himself while he slept. 

By the time he was done, Leia had disappeared and returned with a damp cloth and a bottle of water. Han drank, silently rinsing the familiar and new flavors out of his mouth while Leia wiped him clean. Once the bottle was empty and Han made one last trip to the ‘fresher, they curled up in the bed together with Wedge sleeping soundly beside Han. 

“How are you?” Leia asked. 

Han stared up into the dark room thoughtfully. “A little thrown,” he admitted, “but not upset or unhappy. I still think you were right about helping Wedge.”

“I think we did help, just a bit, at least.”

“We’ll see how he feels in the morning.” Han pulled Leia closer to him. “Tell you what, if you want… Well, I’ll be here if you want me. That way, I mean. On my stomach with my legs spread.” Sithspawn, but Han knew his face as bright red. 

Leia didn’t respond right away. “It thought you weren’t the biggest fan of that,” she said in a neutral voice.

He shrugged into the darkness and knew she felt the movement of his shoulders. “Well, I thought a lot of things before tonight that didn’t turn out quite like I expected. So… If you want, I’ll- We can try it again.”

There was a long, slow inhale, then Leia pressed closer to his side, her leg raising up to twine with his. “I’d like that,” she said. “But if you still don’t like it, Han? Tell me. I’d rather know during than after.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” Then, “I wonder what Wedge will think when he wakes up to see that?”

Leia laughed. “We’ll just have to find out.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was no technical difference between the  _ Falcon _ during the day or night, but Leia had always thought there was a unique hush during the early morning hours before it was time for the daily ship duties or different missions. It was a good time for meditation and contemplation, lounging, or slow, leisurely, lazy sex. 

Leia pressed another lingering line of kisses along one of Han’s shoulder blades before straightening and returning to the deep massage she was giving him. He was still tense but loosening up quite nicely. He had a little ways to go, still, before he was ready for Leia to start stretching him, but they had time. 

Even Wedge was still asleep beside them, unbothered by their slowly shifting bodies and soft sounds. 

She took a brief moment to appreciate Wedge’s form. His body was mostly covered by a sheet, but the outline of what lay beneath was as tantalizing as the memory of all the different ways they’d pleasured each other the night before. 

He was still sleeping, though, lying in peaceful repose, and Leia was happy to be focusing on her mate. 

Han’s nerves were likewise unwinding on the other end of their tether. Leia had to remind herself not to pull at him through the tether, nor try to gain extra insights through her limited use of the Force. She didn’t want to influence him in any way. If he gave himself to her, she wanted him to do so because he wanted to. She also didn’t want it to be because he had decided to endure it or as some kind of “gimmie” to satiate her Alpha desires. 

It was far more important to Leia that she and Han find harmony with each other, not for them to be constantly offering up things that made them truly uncomfortable. Even if Han decided he wanted her inside him and then realized he truly didn’t like it, that was fine. The specific ways they were together were far less important than just  _ being _ together. 

It was surprising and oddly flattering that Han had suddenly changed his mind about this even a little, though, Leia mused as she shifted lower on Han’s back, focusing on the muscles that had recently started to bother him some mornings if he didn’t sleep in the right position. She leveraged more of her body weight to apply more pressure to the hands she used to caress his broad, tanned back and was rewarded by a soft groan as she found a sore spot.

Leia redoubled her efforts, making sure to work on not just there, but all around it. 

Something about Wedge had changed Han’s mind. It might have been how free and easy he was with sex, something that actually constrasted greatly with Han’s own natural predelictions. He’d surprised her several times the night before and she was curious to pursue these puzzles so they could properly understand this new flavor that had been added to his desires.

It had bothered him when Wedge had come to her. She’d felt the flashes of outrage when Wedge had kissed her and how those flashes had turned into white hot spikes of jealousy when he entered her. She would have called Wedge off right there if Han hadn’t immediately started egging Wedge on, trying to push him to go further, harder, perform acts she suspected Han unconsciously thought of as transgressive. 

Han pushed Wedge on and grew more and more aroused the more Wedge did things with her. It was a fascinating puzzle and Leia thought the members of the Rogue Pack were the perfect people to help her explore this with him. 

Realizing her mate had gone all but insensate beneath her, Leia shifted positions again, sliding further down Han’s body to straddle his legs. He twitched when she touched his buttocks, tensing up some again while she resumed her steady massage. 

Leia redoubled her efforts to apply pressure. The muscles here went deep and she needed to apply more compression to be truly effective. After doing a once over Han’s gloriously bare backside, Leia started to knead the muscles, squeezing and rubbing over and over again to help encourage him to relax. She occasionally mixed in long, firm strokes, sometimes following the curve of his ass and others simply gliding down the length of them. 

Her hands and arms were aching before long but it was worth it; Han’s breathing had gotten deeper and his hips were starting to move more with her. The spicy, mouth watering scent of arousal was beginning to waft off him. As tempting as it was to pry his buttocks apart and start exploring the hole he’d taken the time to clean for her before she wake up, that wasn’t the right approach. 

After a few more meandering strokes, Leia climbed back up Han’s body and laid down on his broad back. Her shaft was fully erect and rubbed happily against his lower back. “What do you think?” she asked quietly. 

Han didn’t immediately reply. When he did, his voice sounded almost sleepy despite his arousal, warm and relaxed after such a long, loving massage. “Yeah, okay. I’m all yours, gorgeous.” 

Oh, he was in an  _ excellent _ bit of headspace. The thrill she immediately felt at his air of submission ran up her spine. Her mate, her Beta, wanted her and trusted her to take care of him. 

She couldn’t wait. 

Sliding back down Han’s legs, Leia gently nudged them apart and settled down between them. She slid the prophylactic-covered vibrator within herself and tucked the bottle of lube between her closed legs to begin warming it before returning to her massage, silently reassuring Han that she wouldn’t go alpha-wild on him. The toy remained powered off; the point wasn’t for Leia to pleasure herself on it but for her body to warm it up just the like the lube.

His hips were rocking faster by the time she began to pass her fingers between his buttocks, not urgently, but definitely picking up to something approximating a steady pace. Leia squeezed her legs together, enjoying feeling the cold bottle warming up against her skin and the vibrator making her feel full. She started using her thumbs to rub the muscles between his buttocks, getting him used to a feeling of separation as she delved deeper. 

She’d never gone this slow before the handful of times they tried this before. Leia felt hopeful that this time it would turn out as a positive experience for them both rather than something Han was both sort-of indifferent to and sort-of against like before.

When Han started moving with her as she massaged his buttocks, squeezing and regularly separating them, she felt ready to start teasing his hole. Limiting the touch to just one finger at first, Leia began to pay attention to Han’s tight puckered entrance and the skin all around it. She explored him with fingertips and the back of her nails, testing different amounts of pressure and patterns traced on his skin. He jumped a little the first time she rubbed her thumb directly over the hole but made no effort to pull away or shift out of reach.

This was going  _ very well, _ but the true test would be when the lube was warm and she started opening him up. Speaking of, Leia couldn’t actually feel the bottle very much anymore, which meant it was time. 

Rising up onto her knees, Leia bit back a moan when she pulled the vibrator out and peeled the prophylactic off the slender rod. Holding it with one hand, Leia opened the lube with the other and managed to somehow squirt lube directly into the hand holding the vibrator. After closing the bottle, she coated the toy, paying close attention to how much covered the snub-nosed end. 

“We’ll start small and easy, okay?” Leia asked as she began to rub lube over Han’s hole.

“Yeah, ‘s fine,” Han said. He was almost slurring his words now. 

Pure sexual hunger continued to build up inside Leia as she pressed the toy inside him. Han’s breath caught at the sudden intrusion but for once, his body didn’t actually protest the invasion very much. She held the toy still and steady after getting a few centimeters into him, then gently tugged it almost all the way out. Leia kept up the slow pace as she thrust it back into him and was rewarded by Han’s entrance slowly relaxing more and more as the vibrator continued to prove it wasn’t there to potentially cause pain. It wasn’t long, actually, before Han’s hips began to rock into the motion some, the movement helping him to rut his cock on the bedsheets below him. 

Just as she was debating asking Han if he wanted her to play with his prostate, Han spoke up. “Leia?”

“Yes, love?”

“You…” Han buried his face in his pillow and pushed hid lower half up onto his knees. Leia followed automatically and resumed thrusting the vibrator into him as she adjusted position. “I- I want you. In me.”

He sounded equally desiring and terrified, the poor man. 

“I’d be happy to be inside you,” Leia said. “Do you want me to tease your prostate any or turn on the vibrator before that?”

Han shook his head, his morning stubble scratching on the pillow. “Just you,” he replied in a muffled voice. So Leia pulled the toy out and shoved it under the bedclothes to keep it from falling onto the floor and making them all jump. Han adjusted himself as she spread lube over her shaft, lowered himself down some so she could more easily reach him. 

“Here you are,” Leia said, positioning herself. “Ready?”

“Ye-yeah,” Han stuttered.

Leia pushed in. He was gloriously tight around her, even tighter than Wedge had been the night before, because while he hadn’t been bedded in months, he had done it on a regular basis before and knew how to make his internal muscles relax and work with an invading organ. Han didn’t have that experience and even after the massages and the use of the vibrator, his body still considered any penetration an invasion. He squeezed around her, his body instinctively wanting to force her out, and requiring Han consciously override that instinct.

The two warring desires meant Leia was able to completely fill him by moving slowly and driving in deeper little by little. She purposely avoided his prostate, not wanting to force pleasure on him while he was still fighting with himself. 

Oh, this was even better than she remembered. Leia’s head fell back as she began to move her hips forward and back. Even if they never did this again, Leia would remember how good this felt. It was klicks better than all the other times Han had let her try penetrating him. 

Leia needed to get Wedge something very nice for being so sweet and letting them fuck him unconscious. Han wouldn’t have spread his legs for her again without Wedge’s example to follow.

The internal struggle Han was grappling with came to a sudden end and the resistance Leia had been dealing with fell away, causing her to suddenly plow deep inside him. Han gasped in shock and Leia suddenly knew he was ready.

Shifting position behind him slightly, Leia pulled her hips back and thrust in again, this time aiming for Han’s prostate. His entire body jolted when she nailed it and he cried out when she repeated her actions. He started to move with her, clumsy and a little uncertain how to direct her shaft inside him. That was fine, they just needed practice. 

Leia rewarded him for his efforts with a few more thrusts to his prostate. He was  _ surprised _ at how good it felt, somehow, she realized. Clearly, they needed to spend some time over the next few weeks with her milking his prostate after they retired for the evening.

As it was, Han’s passage was contracting beautifully around her, subtle jolts of pleasure filling his body as her shaft teased him. She took care not to pound in his prostate over and over again. He wasn’t ready to be overloaded with pleasure like that. So she made sure to just hit it every now and then. 

Han’s movements were getting wilder, even less controlled than before. His sculpted ass bounced and jiggled as he rode her and an endless stream of pleasured sounds were being whimpered and moaned into his pillow. 

He liked it.  _ He liked it this time.  _ **_He loved being fucked by her shaft._ **

Leia threw open the floodgates on their tether. She wasn’t worried bout influencing him now, not when he was starting to figure out how to move himself in such a way that let him control where her shaft ended up inside him. He was starting to aim it more and more at his prostate, and met each well aimed thrust with a helpless mewling cry. 

Richly layered pleasure continued to wash through Han. It wasn’t quite enough to bring him to orgasm, she thought, but it would be close. Han simply wasn’t ready to fully give in to how this felt. He wouldn’t last long once a hand started stroking his cock. 

Leia kept plowing Han’s decadent backside, reveling in seeing him bent over in front of her. He was golden all over thanks to a few hours spent alone on a private beach with not a single tan line in the way. His hands clutched desperately to his and Leia knew how tenuous an anchor he was finding. He was finding out for the first time just how wonderous anal sex could be. 

Wedge suddenly shifted beside them, a leg bending and his hand automatically going to his cock. His rich brown eyes fluttered open as he jerked himself lightly, his gaze falling on them while he sluggishly blinked. 

He didn’t register who they were at first. He was priming himself for morning sex without even being awake enough to fully register the identities of the couple coupling beside him. The sheet fell away, exposing his hardening cock, the newly forming bruises in his bips, and several bite marks dotting his shoulders and collarbone. 

Then awareness flooded in and Wedge’s eyes went wide, causing him to suck in a shocked gasp. 

Han whimpered, embarrassment flooding through him. Leia let out a tsking sound and aimed several thrusts in a row at his prostate. 

“I’m too sore for this to be a dream,” Wedge breathed, eyes still wide. 

“It really isn’t,” Leia agreed, panting. Her thighs were starting to feel rubbery. “Be a dear and give Han a helping hand?”

Han clenched down at the suggestion, his need for orgasm surging inside him. 

Wedge’s face had gone red again but he moved quickly, eagerly, even, to reach under Han and take his cock in hand. 

It only took a few strokes to shatter the loose rhythm she and Han had found. His body jerked almost at random as the pleasure coursing through him spiked higher and higher. He was almost- in the edge of-

With a sudden scream into the pillow, Han came. His ass bore down on Leia, the movement of his hips stuttering to a halt. Come jetted out of his cock, the spurts of fluid covering Wedge’s hand and soaking the sheet below them. 

Leia eased out of him moments later and watched as his knees slid out from under him, leaving Han sprawled stunned on the bed. She’d been so focused in Han, Leia groaned internally, she’d neglected her own needs. 

Something must have shown on her face because Wedge hesitantly laid back and took hold of his cock. He held it at attention jetting straight up from his crotch. He was wide-eyed as he looked at her with the silent offer. 

Her own unresolved surge of desire decided for her. Ducking under the curved alcove Wedge was lying beneath, Leia swung a leg over Wedge’s hip and sat down on his cock. 

She rode him hard and fast, using his cock as nothing more than a tool for satiating her own need. When Han lifted his head out of his pillow, he found her coming beside him, pussy full of Wedge’s cock. 

She soared on her orgasm, grinding down in Wedge’s cock, then shuddered through a second wave when big hands took hold of her breasts, kneading them in just the right way. She came again and again until her energy suddenly ran out and she tumbled straight down. 

Han caught her, steadier her, and helped ease her into the bed. He had a peculiar look in his face when he looked back at Wedge, mumbling something under his breath about already being wrong about other things. 

Wedge let out a sound like a malfunctioning droid when Han leaned over and licked his cock. It wasn’t long before Han had his mouth completely wrapped around Wedge’s cock and was bobbing down to meet the hand he had wrapped on the lower part of the long organ to jerk it while he sucked on the upper portion. 

“Need-“ Wedge gasped, writhing, “need a finger. Two fingers. Inside. Please.”

More broken droid sounds emerged as Han hastily lubed up two digits and slid them into Wedge’s ass to start teasing his prostate. Other noises, more confused and random, came from Han as he adjusted to sucking on Wedge’s cock. He didn’t try to deepthroat him, not when he only vaguely knew what he was doing, but he seemed to be paying close attention to the tip of Wedge’s cock and all the wondrous nerves clustered there. 

“Han! Almost there,” Wedge gasped. He seized his cock after Han rocketed off him and rolled onto his side. His face screwed up so hard it looked like he was in pain, but then he was coming and spilling his semen next to the stain that marked Han’s earlier release. 

Han belatedly remembered to pull his fingers out of Wedge’s ass just in time for the other man to collapse back onto the bed. 

For a long time, they just laid there. 

“Good morning,” Wedge said and Leia burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

“Good morning,” Wedge said and Leia burst out laughing. Han laughed too from where he was lying face down on the bed but his voice had an extra tinge of hysteria to it. Wedge raised his head enough to look at Leia. “I think I need to borrow your sonic.”

“Go,” Leia replied bemusedly. 

Wedge gave her a brief nod and squirmed over Han and off the bed. He disappeared through the door and the sonics could be heard humming to life through the bulkhead a minute or so later.

Leia leaned against Han. “Are you alive?” 

“Nng.”

“Take your time,” she said sympathetically, giving his shoulder a gentle pat. 

Leaving Han to process through everything overloading his brain, Leia slipped out of the room and knocked on the panel next to the refresher door in warning before stepping inside. Wedge blinked when he saw her but obligingly stepped back so she could slip in next to him. She toggled the system controls as she passed them, triggering a fresh spray of soapy water so the sonics could go to work removing the lingering sweat and other fluids clinging to her skin. 

“Is Han alright?” Wedge asked in concern.

“He’s just feeling a bit overwhelmed,” she replied. “Quite by accident, I think you’ve managed to upset the cargo ship.”

“I did what?”

Stretching, Leia sat down on the closed evacuator. The metal lid was vibrating slightly beneath her in time with the sonic cleansers. “For all Han bills himself as having “seen everything” there is in terms of sexuality, he actually doesn’t branch out much himself in terms of execution. Once we set ourselves to seducing you into our bed-”

“Thanks for that,” Wedge interrupted in a dry voice.

Leia leveled a mock glower at him. “The point is that once we got started, everything went rather beyond whatever he was expecting. You weren’t the slightest bit fussed about everything we did and I think that struck a chord in him.” 

“It’s… it’s just sex.” Wedge looked confused. 

“Han wasn’t raised by humans, not after he lost his parents,” Leia said simply. 

As she watched, she saw the exact moment everything clicked for Wedge. It wasn’t unusual for humans to mix with other species or for humans to be raised by non-humans, but children raised in such households tended to give the rest of humanity a funny look when the rather indiscriminate sexual practices the human race engaged in came up.

It wasn’t that humans were more perverse or profane, simply that there weren’t many races that engaged in such a wide range of sexual practices that also _talked about it in public._ That the default human attitude seemed to be “anything and everything under the stars and then we’ll talk about it at brunch” was relatively rare in the galaxy. 

“So he’s having to process new data and integrate it all into his system files,” Wedge summarized.

“And modify older ones.” Leia studied Wedge, considering. “Before this morning, Han didn’t bottom for me. We’d tried it a few times but he didn’t like it. Something about seeing or being with you changed his mind. Likewise with giving blow jobs to male organs, apparently. That’s never come up for us, obviously, but he mentioned dabbling with it in the past and not liking it.”

Wedge tilted his head consideringly. “Interesting. Well, I hope you both continue to find new ways to enjoy each other in the future.”

“Here’s hoping,” Leia agreed. “How are _you_ feeling?”

This time it was Wedge’s turn to give her an exasperated look. “My ass is now officially off limits for the next few days,” he said primly. “Everything’s _intact_ but this was a workout I haven’t had in awhile. And even then, I wasn’t usually the focus of such… enthusiastic attention, shall we say.”

“Janson?” Leia asked, laughing.

“Him and Tycho,” Wedge confirmed. “Tycho hates Delta jokes but also honestly lives up to the stereotypes. He rouses from a dead sleep for sex faster than he does combat, including when there are blaster bolts flying around our heads.

“Beyond that though?” Wedge rolled his head over his shoulders. “I feel better than I did before. More centered, less mopey. Things don’t seem as hopeless as they did. I’m still worried about Tycho but… I know he’s alive. We’ll find him, even if it means we have to call Wes’s parents and get them to help.”

“Are the Jansons especially suited for searching for hidden Imperial facilities?” Leia asked.

“They’re suited for something besides farming even if Wes won’t explain. He just starts mumbling something about his mother helping start an anti-Imperial riot once, stares into the distance for a while before violently twitching and begging us to help keep her on Taanab.”

Leia gave Wedge an incredulous look. He spread his hands helplessly.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about, Hobbie’s the only one who’s met them. For all of two days. He said Wes’s mother kept trying to feed him pie and one of his sisters is overly enthusiastic about some dubious forms of medicine.”

“Well, that seems-”

“Of course,” Wedge suddenly continued, “that meeting was followed by several of his siblings over the following years sending us messages reiterating that request, so I can only assume there has to be something going on. Ultimately, though? Wes has parents. Mine and Tycho’s are dead, as are Luke’s aunt and uncle, and Hobbie’s disowned him after he defected years ago. If we have to go outside the New Republic to get help, they’re at the top of the list of people we could call.”

“You won’t need them,” Leia blurted out. A flash of certainty shone within her so brightly that she knew the Force was speaking to her. “It won’t be easy after he returns, it won’t be a simple reunion, but…” She trailed off, then sighed as the flash of insight faded. She shook her head unhappily.

Wedge sagged against one of the wall panels, then slid down onto the floor and collapsed into a slouch, head hanging between his knees.

“We’ll get him back.” Wedge shuddered and took several deep breaths. “I said I was feeling better about Tycho. I think I lied about that. Oh, Force, we’ll get him _back.”_

Wedge’s voice cracked on the word “back”.

“As things are _right now,_ yes, you should get him back,” Leia confirmed. “But there are so many different forces at work in the galaxy… Wedge, I can’t guarantee it. The Force itself can’t guarantee it.”

He looked up, eyes glimmering with the start of tears. “If there’s even the smallest opportunity, Tycho will find a way to escape. Or we’ll find a lead to take us to him. Rogue Squadron may not exist anymore but the Pack does. The impossible is what we do.”

The sonic cleanser beeped, warning them that the next stage of the cycle was about to start. Leia hastily stood and offered a hand to Wedge. There wasn‘t really a lot of room to pull him up, but it seemed the polite thing to do. 

Instead of taking it, he waved her hand away with a strained smile and pushed himself back to his feet, keeping one hand on the wall for guidance. 

The cleanser beeped again, counting down from five, and then more water sprayed through the air to give them a final rinsing. The water was followed moments later by a blast of hot air that dried them off. 

Leia pulled Wedge into an embrace once the cleansing cycle finished. The only thing left was the sanitizing UV burst and that wasn’t any more harmful than spending an hour or two under a yellow sun. 

Wedge accepted the embrace and hid his face in her hair. “This tour suddenly doesn’t seem so bad,” he mumbled against her scalp. “Whoever has him… if the Force thinks he’ll make it back to us, then whoever has him doesn’t want him dead. And that’s more hope right there than I had. Thank you, Leia.”

“I just wish I knew more,” she replied.

“It’s enough.”

* * *

Han joined Leia and Wedge in the main hold after his own brief foray into the sonic shower. Being clean helped bring the world back into focus and slipping on a clean day uniform instilled a sense of order Han had suddenly been lacking. 

So. It turned out his sexual interests were a lot more diverse than he’d ever thought. It was also actually possible for Han to enjoy things like being penetrated and servicing another male. That was… different. Almost nothing compared to an apparent fetish for, what, cuckolding? Was that right? Or was it something different?

Han suddenly could foresee a long series of evenings ahead of himself spent digging into the dubious depths of the Holonet searching for things he couldn’t quite properly describe. The sheer amount of malicious programming he’d have to dodge was intimidating enough. If Luke was around, he would have tasked Artoo with running the search for him, as the astromech would be both faster and more efficient, and could also be counted on to be discreet. It turned out that it wasn’t hard to convince the little droid to keep even Threepio out of the loop for some things. 

But no, Luke was apparently fucking around on the otherside of the galaxy and couldn’t be bothered to be on hand when needed. Such as when Han needed to have his droid research kink topics and his pack was in distress. 

Honestly, for all the Rogues were deadly fighters and fliers, they didn’t seem to have a good handle on the non-military aspects of pack life. But then, their pack had come together because of the military, so perhaps it was understandable how they might have picked up a few bad habits. 

Such as letting themselves be shuffled about and split up despite the significant distress it caused them all. 

Oh well. He was sure they’d get their act together someday.

“Sitting a little gingerly there,” Han commented as he strolled up to the dejarik table. 

Wedge gave him an arch look. “I wonder why that could be,” he said dryly. He was perched close to the edge of the seat with his weight shifted forwards as much off his ass as he could manage. 

“Probably had something to do with the phrase, “Wreck my ass, Han,” and a declaration that you wanted to be feeling my cock in you for days to come. 

“Be nice,” Leia scolded, pinching his leg. 

“I am being nice! Look, Wedge is still fully dressed, trousers and all, and not thrown over the dejarik table for easy use.”

“You bet I’m not,” Wedge said. “Nothing is going in my ass for the foreseeable future except bacta gel.”

Han tilted his head consideringly. “So what I’m hearing is, groping and frottage are still on the table. Like you could be,” he added, smirking. 

Wedge glared for a moment, then shifted his gaze to Leia, his expression turning solemn. “I’m afraid I have bad news, Leia. Han’s developed a case of Delta-itis. There’s no cure. I recommend bolting a dildo to the wall next to the bed so you can redirect the horniness when needed.”

“Is that the only treatment?” Leia asked while Han sputtered. 

“Depends. Do you have a perpetually horny younger Omega hanging around to throw at him and lock inside a bunk with? In my experience, that pairing usually tires both parties out enough to bring about a cessation of troublemaking and random leg humping for at least twelve hours.”

“Wedge, what the kriff is wrong with your packmates?” Han demanded indignantly. “Random karking leg humping, the kriff are you trying to say? I’m nothing like Celchu and I sure as hell don’t want Janson!”

“I’ll leave you Wes’s contact information in case you need someone to tap in,” Wedge mock-whispered to Leia, who snorted inelegantly into her caf. “Hobbie will box him up for you for shipment if there’s an emergency.”

“I’m kicking you both off my damned ship.”

Leia laughed again and laid a comforting hand on Han’s leg. The pouting was _mostly_ a put-upon and the rest irritation at being so successfully needled.

“What’s on your docket today?” Leia asked, leaning into Han. The Beta promptly cuddled her close and stole her caf.

Wedge shrugged. “Officially, I’m off today. Unofficially, I was asked to pretty please come look at another mediocre training base and say nice things to the trainees there that might help save their lives some day.”

“Are you going to go?” 

“I may as well. I don’t have much else going on until this evening. Barring an emergency, I have a call scheduled with Wes and Hobbie.” Wedge’s expression brightened at the thought of his distant packmates. “It feels like ages since we talked.”

“Well, that isn’t too terrible,” Leia said.

“It could be worse,” Han added as he continued to drink Leia’s caf. “They could have asked you to run the training program for the day.”

“Don’t think I haven’t gotten those requests,” Wedge snorted. “It’s absurd. I’ve never run a training program before. There’s a reason Starfighter Command wanted Hobbie for training duty, he was a top student at Prefsbelt Fleet Camp. He knows what he’s done and has the necessary educational background to understand how all the pieces fit together.”

“I seem to recall you spending more than your fair share running the Rogues through plenty of sims. Didn’t you manage the training schedule for the squadron?” Leia asked, eyeing her mug. The moment Han’s attention was diverted, she swiped it from him and cradled it protectively in both hands.

“Sure, but I based most of it on Narr - Commander Narra’s - old training schedule. Then just plugged in sims to prep us for specific missions or ones designed to focus on certain maneuvers or scenarios we were weak on.”

“That’s pretty different from what Hobbie and Wes are doing,” Han said in agreement. He started eyeing Wedge’s caf, causing the other Corellian to pull it closer. “The training facilities in the Sullust system are working with students, not experienced pilots. The dynamic is completely different.”

“They’re doing good where they are,” Wedge said. “I just wish the New Republic didn’t have so many needs right now that we had to be split up.”

Han saw Leia start to speak, then stop herself, her jaw shifting slightly in a way that suggested she was literally biting her tongue. He had a feeling he knew what she’d stopped herself from saying and agreed; the discussion on how the Rogues could have handled the military’s demands should be held after they were all reunited.

“Can we tempt you with anything else before you have to leave?” Leia asked. “We’re not trying to kick you out by any means, and if there’s something specific you’d like to do, please, tell us.”

“My ass is still off-limits,” Wedge said in a deadpan voice.

“That doesn’t mean the rest of you isn’t,” Han countered, grinning. It was oddly freeing to be able to joke about sex like this with someone besides Leia. He loved her but she didn’t always seem to appreciate some of his more colorful comments.

Wedge looked at Leia. “Is he always this randy after sex?” 

“Only after the marathon sessions,” she replied, looking amused.

“Hmm.” Wedge looked thoughtful for a few moments, then drained his caf and rose to his feet. “Come on,” he said, crooking his finger at Han. “I’m sure Chewie’ll be back at the exact worst moment.”

Surprised but pleased, Han followed him. “Are you sure you want to mess up all the work the sonics did?”

“Who said I’m going to get messed up?”

The sly tone in Wedge’s voice sent a shiver through Han. There were a lot of implications in that statement.

Wedge waited until Leia stepped into Han’s quarters to seal the door. Han watched him with eager eyes, curious to see him put his plan into action. 

Not wasting any time, Wedge came over and kissed him, head tilting back to better access Han’s mouth. His mouth was hungry and his tongue plunged into Han’s mouth moments after their lips met. Han returned his enthusiasm with a groan; this was more like the Wedge he’d fucked the last night before Leia’s Alpha status and aggressive personality nudged him into a more submissive frame of mind.

Hands worked Han’s trousers open and shoved them and his shorts underneath out of the way, then Wedge broke the kiss and steered him backwards.

“On the bed,” Wedge ordered. His eyes were burning with arousal and Han suddenly wondered how they could satisfy Wedge in a fashion that didn’t “mess him up”. 

Wedge dragged his trousers down to his ankles, quickly shoving everything over the tops of his boots once Han was in place. He settled comfortably on his knees in front of Han and smirked up at him. “Really, Hobbie should be here to do this, but I’m what you’ve got.”

Self-deprecating he might be, but Wedge had a hot mouth on him and knew how to use it. Taking Han’s cock in hand, Wedge began to carefully tease it, starting with long strokes up and down the soft length. Han inhaled slowly and leaned back on his hands to watch. 

Wedge lowered his head and pressed his lips to the hidden cockhead, then began to mouth along it while his hand kept moving. He was soon rewarded by a soft groan and Han’s cock slowly starting to firm up. As the foreskin began to shift more over Han’s cockhead, Wedge gradually increased the intensity of what he was doing. His tongue flitted out more to tease the foreskin, causing waves of shudders to pass through Han each time he started licking on the inside of the protective cover. 

The more Han’s cock hardened, the wider range of things Wedge did to him. As the rod started to swell and length, Wedge took more of Han into his mouth to better lick at and suck on more and more of him. His hand came up to play with Han’s balls, stroking a thumb down the sack and rolling the testicles within it in his palm. Han let out a soft, urgent sound when Wedge reached further back to tease his perineum, pressing nice and hard at it then running his fingers forward until he reached the back of Han’s ball sack. The different touches were _nice,_ twisting his gut up in all sorts of ways he couldn’t anticipate. 

“Lie back,” Wedge ordered and sucked on two fingers while Han complied, heart pounding. There weren’t many reasons Wedge would need slick fingers.

Leia hurried over to the bed and stretched out next to him. She bent down and gave Han a deep kiss, letting her tongue share how much she loved seeing him fall under Wedge’s sway and the pleasure he was imparting on him. Han jumped slightly when Wedge’s slick fingers started to rub at his ass, then went limp again when Wedge got his mouth on him again.

“Ah, kriff,” Han gasped when Wedge pressed a finger inside him. His eyes were wide but he kept his legs as open as he could with his trousers around his ankles. One finger wasn’t bad, he could handle one finger, especially since Wedge seemed focused on rotating it around and around and only thrusting a little bit. The more he did it, the easier it got and the faster the sensation started to morph into something besides being just ‘a thing in his ass’.

Han was briefly distracted by Leia sitting up next to him, her eyes eagerly locked course on the sight of Wedge sucking Han’s cock while her hands made absent minded work on the ties holding her dress top on. Letting it fall around her waist, she removed her bra and rearranged herself so her chest was in Han’s reach and she could still watch Wedge pleasure his cock.

He gladly took her breasts in hand and began to massage them the way she liked. His hands squeezed her tits together, thumbs rubbing just below her rosy aurelias. It was a good distracraction from Wedge sliding a second finger inside his ass. 

The second finger was interesting, to say the least. Han bit back a whimper, feeling completely out of sorts. He fixed his eyes on Leia’s chest, drinking in the delicious curve of her breasts and how he could almost completely cover each one with a single hand. Meanwhile, Wedge continued to twist and thrust his fingers inside him, spread more spit or whatever inside him to further ease the way.

How far did Wedge want to go? Han wondered. His heart started to thud even harder in his chest at that unknown factor. He could feel he was trembling but couldn’t make himself stop. Wedge’s mouth continued to suck on his cock and his tongue to tease and caress the slowly appearing cockhead.

Wedge crooked his fingers, probing deep inside Han’s ass. He couldn’t hold back a whimper as the paired digits moved inside him, searching. 

They found his prostate and Han cried out, back arching at the sudden rush of sensation. It was too new and unfamiliar to strictly be called pleasure. Wedge hit his prostate again, pairing it with a swipe across his leaking slit and the wave of feeling swept over him again. And again, and again.

Gasping, Han tried not to swear as Wedge kept teasing him, fingers sliding in and out of his ass before striking deep at his prostate. HIs mouth tightened, sucking harder, and Han cursed when he tried to spread his legs more and couldn’t. 

“Do you want more?”

Leia’s voice. 

Wedge paused, then pulled off Han’s cock while his fingers flicked over that sweet spot in his ass.

“I don’t know what all Wedge was planning-”

“Um. Not much more than this?”

Leia smiled. “But if you wanted more? I’m sure he’d be happy to give it to you.”

Wedge pulled his fingers out of his ass and sat back on his heels. He looked smart and crisp in the New Republic uniform Han had remembered to hang up the night before so it didn’t get wrinkled. “I was going to finger you and suck you off,” he said. “If you wanted more, though… That’d be worth getting messy for.”

It had been _years_ since Han had gone ass up for another male and all his previous experiences had included a fair amount of social drinking. He’d never felt taken advantage of, not when his partner had usually been the one hanging over the refresher evacuator the next morning while looking a distinctly non-human color, but there had never been anything about the experience to make Han think it was worth pursuing to seek out how much more it could be.

But then had come Wedge, eagerly offering Leia and Han his ass and coming multiple times just from being penetrated.That wasn’t a universal experience for males that engaged in anal sex, Han _knew_ that, but he couldn’t deny how gorgeous Wedge had looked on Han’s cock or how his eyes had rolled back in his head as he came writhing beneath him. 

And Leia. Han had spread his legs for her barely an hour earlier and it had felt so good to have his mate inside him. It had been klicks better than their previous attempts and he felt like he’d be okay doing that again with her.

So. Wedge was here, cock hard and lips swollen from sucking Han’s cock. There weren’t any males Han could see himself bedding besides Wedge. Even the other Rogues were simply a nebulous possibility instead of something to plan and fantasize about. 

How many other opportunities would Han have to try a male cock again if he didn’t take this one? He and Leia were departing the next day. It could be months before they saw Wedge again. 

Han looked at Wedge again and saw his arm moving slowly and steadily up and down. His hand disappeared below the edge of the bed but he had to be rubbing his cock through the front of his trousers. Or had he opened them up and pulled his cock out? Was Wedge leaking precome onto the decking? Was his cock just… sitting there, less than half a meter from Han’s ass and hard from the pleasure Wedge had taken sucking him off?

“Oh, kriff.”

Han clenched his ass, remembering the feeling of having Wedge’s fingers inside him, of Leia thrusting into him over and over again. He’d regret it if he said no, wouldn’t he?

“Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

Only Han could pull off being grumpy and aroused, Wedge mused as he removed his uniform. Leia was helping Han disrobe and this had to be a record for shortest-length-of-time clothed or something. Wedge had honestly thought they were done. His ass ached deep inside and his hole felt like it was raw and gaping despite not being either. 

The next few days were going to be challenging if he couldn’t find the appropriate kind of healing ointment. 

In any case, he’d assumed that, with his ass out of commision, they wouldn’t be getting up to much anything else. That tracked with how things had unfolded the day before. 

This morning had been different but, well, it was  _ the day after. _ They weren’t drifting deeper into the night, they were getting ready for a new day and their different responsibilities. They’d fooled around a bit in bed and then rose to start the day. 

With a sudden sidebar for more sex, apparently, and for Wedge to reintroduce Han to what it felt like being on the receiving end of being penetrated by a real cock. 

The last twenty-four hours had been weird. 

At least Wedge couldn’t complain about the sights. His view was  _ excellent.  _ Han’s backside was thick and meaty, densely muscled, and lacking any hint of curve to it. His ass and hips joined his waist in a straight, unbroken line of muscle. His thighs were strong, muscles flexing slightly as he shifted down onto his hands and knees. Wedge desperately wanted to sink his fingers and teeth into Han’s waiting body, to feel that power yielding to him. 

Picking up the lube he’s used earlier, Wedge added fresh slick to his fingers and reached between his buttocks to rub over and around Han’s hole. 

The other man started, tensing slightly, at Wedge’s touch. He stroked Han’s buttocks with his free hand, then took hold of his hip. His slicked up thumb rubbed over the puckered entrance, marveling at how small and tight it was. 

Leia was sitting in front of Han, kissing him and murmuring softly to him. Wedge didn’t strain to make out her words; if it was important, she’d alert him. Otherwise, he assumed the quiet exchange was private. 

After leaving a generous amount of lube all over and around Han’s entrance, Wedge changed fingers and carefully worked his index finger inside. One finger wasn’t bad, and rarely caused any strain. The goal with using it was to begin apply lube to Han’s anal passage and to let him start getting used to the idea of being penetrated. 

“Shavitt,” Han muttered. His back arched slightly, ass angling up just a tad as he clenching experimentally around Wedge’s finger. 

“You alright?” Wedge asked. 

“Yup. Just great.” 

There was quite a bit of sarcasm in Han’s voice but he didn’t tell Wedge to stop. Leia hummed and shifted position so Han could more comfortably rest his head on her shoulder. 

Wedge kept his finger moving, gently twisting and thrusting it in and out. He kept applying the tiniest amount of pressure to Han’s entrance, encouraging it to stop fighting him. 

“We’re not in a hurry,” Wedge said calmly. “It’s fine if you change your mind. If you do decide to keep going, though, you’ll need to tell me whether to use a prophylactic or not. I’ll happily do whatever you want me to.”

Slowly, the tight compression of Han’s entrance began to ease off. He was starting to relax. 

“Just keep going for now,” Han said. “I’ll let you know about the… other thing.”

Continuing to use one finger, Wedge kept his simple movement going until it finally felt like Han was ready for more. Pulling his finger free, he applied lube to his index and middle finger and pressed them both inside. Han tighted around him again some but not nearly as much as before. He remembered how he’d started to relax into this and was consciously trying to do the same. 

“That’s- more,” Han breathed. 

“You’re doing well,” Leia told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Han caught her lips and, while distracted by his mate, relaxed even more. 

Wedge started moving this fingers, keeping them together at first as he thrust them in and out. The tight sphincter soon returned to its prior relaxed state, which Wedge as his cue to start scissoring his fingers inside Han. 

A muffle grunt floated out of Han’s distracted mouth and his hips squirmed. The motion caused Wedge’s fingers to move even more aggressively inside him. 

Then Wedge’s fingertips found a small nub inside Han and pressed down. 

Han jerked hard, his mouth getting torn from Leia’s in the process. He cried out when Wedge rubbed that spot, and then over and over again when the rubbing continued. 

Wedge bit back a groan as Han’s passage fluttered around his fingers, tightening and loosening as Wedge teased Han’s prostate. 

Taking a chance, Wedge managed the awkward process of applying lube to his ring finger while keeping the others moving inside Han. A startled yelp heralded the moment he added it to the others invading Han’s ass. 

“It’s definitely getting real now,” Han gasped. 

Wedge rubbed his prostate again before setting all three fingers to twisting around inside Han’s passage. The more he moved his fingers now, the better the lube would be spread around, and the easier it would be for Han to take Wedge’s cock. 

“Hey,” Han panted. “Your fingers - keep ‘em spread, I wanna-“ His voice broke off so Wedge simply obliged him. 

Han rock back onto Wedge’s fingers, hissing slightly at how much more his entrance had to stretch to handle the increased pressure. He bounced forward and back several times before the puckered rim relaxed once more. 

“Sharding- Okay, Wedge,” Han finally said. He pushed back onto his fingers, gasping. “Put it in me. Fuck me.”

“Do you want-“

“Nah. May as well go all the way, right? You can come inside, too.”

Darkness swam across Wedge’s vision for a few seconds. A vision of come leaking out of Han’s ass filled his mind’s eye.  _ His _ come, like what he’d filled Leia with. 

Wedge yanked his fingers out of Han and barely remembered to wipe them down with a sani cloth. He fumbled the lube for a few moments before holding it steady. He forced himself to take his time applying lube and was relieved when it was finally time to line himself up at Han’s entrance. 

The lube coating Han’s hole shone slightly in the overhead light. Wedge took himself in hand and rubbed the tip of his cock over it. 

Han tensed for a moment, sucking in a gulp of air. It all shot out like a plasma burst from a blaster when Wedge pushed inside. 

A stream of colorful invective tripped out of Han’s mouth as his upper body flopped onto the mattress. 

“Alright?” Wedge asked, alarmed. 

“Kriffing- Yeah, just- You’re a lot bigger than Leia.” Han panted for a few moments, then chuckled. “In more ways than one.”

“He’s fine,” Leia said in a dry voice. 

“You’re just going to take that?” Wedge teased, fighting the urge to start thrusting in and out of Han’s hot, tight backside. 

“Oh, he knows he’ll end up stuffed at both ends if he keeps mouthing off.”

“Promises,” Han muttered into the mattress. 

“Just say the word, fly boy, and you’ll be sucking  _ and _ getting fucked.”

“Lemme get used to one thing first,” Han said, raising his head. He gave an experimental rock backwards, grunting slightly as Wedge slid deeper into him. “Start slow,” he ordered, glancing over his shoulder. 

Eagerly, Wedge took a firm hold of Han’s sturdy hips and did just that. He pushed even deeper into Han, breaching the untouched places inside him with a moan of pleasure. Han responded with a shocked sound but nonetheless held himself still while he was skewered. 

Wedge watched his cock sink deeper and deeper into Han’s hole, the tight ring relaxing more and more as he continued to invade Han’s ass. Son of the  _ Sith,  _ but it was a hot sight. 

He kept driving forward, Han continuing to yield to him all the way until he was pressed flush against him. Wedge’s head fell back. He’d missed this. A  _ lot. _ The clench of an ass around his cock was wildly different from a vagina. The tightest pressure was at the anus instead of wrapped all the way down his cock and the friction was insanely good, even with the best lube. 

Most of all, Wedge knew he loved the mental aspect of anal sex. The pleasure brought on by stimulating a prostate and the vast array of nerves in the rectum was an accident of engineering, not a part of human genetic design intended to help support reproduction. There was a flair of  _ taboo _ around anal sex, even in the most accepting of circles, thanks to the need for careful, mindful preparation. 

That preparation drove him wild: the slow increase in stimulation, the necessity pushing of boundaries, and submitting to the pending invasion. 

From this side of things, Wedge loved seeing to his partner’s pleasure, in taking care to help them prepare and then giving them wonder in the form of his cock inside them. 

And when he was the one spreading his legs, Wedge wanted the biggest cocks available to plow into him. He couldn’t fight when Tycho was spearing his body or hold anything back when Hobbie barely fit inside him anyways. He had to completely submit, give himself wholly to his bedmate, and was always rewarded with the joy of holding his mates’ full attention and receiving mind shattering pleasure.

Wedge suspected Han didn’t feel quite the same way, so he focused instead on drawing out the best physical pleasure possible for his bedmate.

Rather than grind into Han like he would have Tycho, Wedge withdrew his cock slowly, giving Han time to figure out and get used to the sensation. Same, too, when he thrust back inside. Han had requested he go slow and Wedge could tell that was just what he needed: time for his body to fully adjust to being penetrated.

While Wedge continued his leisurely thrusts, he saw Leia run her hand through Han’s hair, then bend down to whisper in his ear. He caught a glimpse of a shared smile and felt Han’s ass relax even more. 

If that wasn’t a cue for Wedge, what was? 

Shifting his weight slightly, Wedge withdrew a little more the next time and aimed more towards Han’s stomach when he pushed back in. He didn’t need to go far to find-

“Ahh!”

-Han’s prostate. A curl of delight ran through Wedge as he felt the head of his cock rub briefly against that spot and he heard Han’s immediately shocked sound. He didn’t drive back in all the way this time, instead choosing to pull back after only driving about halfway in. He aimed for Han’s prostate again and hit it better and harder this time. Han let out another shocked sound, his passage clenching and relaxing around Wedge as he thrust into him again. 

Wedge repeated this several times, focusing on nailing Han’s prostate so the other man could start to find the pleasure in the stimulation and not just feel completely overwhelmed. He was still careful, still mindful not to go too hard  _ (he wasn’t Tycho who loved having his prostate played with, damn it, Tycho, please be safe) _ , but did start to ramp things up the moment he thought Han could handle it. 

He was definitely one of the more responsive bedmates Wedge had ever taken. Kneeling with his head tilted back, Wedge reveled in the slow growth of pleasure in Han’s voice. Han was taking him better and better, starting to move  _ with _ him, beginning to rock back when Wedge aimed for his prostate to make him hit harder inside. 

_ Han liked his cock. _

Wedge tightened his grip on Han’s hips and started to thrust harder into him again, letting his cock drive deeper inside him. He kept aiming for Han’s prostate but only worked to make sure he hit it every three or four thrusts. Just good enough aim to hit it at random and keep Han guessing. 

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ Wedge,” Han groaned. Panting, he forced himself back up onto his hands so he could better move with the thrusts into his ass. Wedge drove harder into him. “Fuck!” 

Wedge let out a needy sound. Han’s ass was taking him so well now. His hole was relatively relaxed and lubricated, and his passage had relaxed enough that Wedge no longer felt like he was plowing into a vice. Instead, he could feel the soft, malleable muscles working around him, reading to take more punishment. 

He thrust. Han pushed back onto him. Wedge went deeper and deeper. Finally,  _ finally, _ he slid in all the way, spearing Han from the tip of his cock all the way down to the root and just glancing off Han’s prostate on his way in. 

Restraint crumbling, Wedge began thrusting hard and fast into Han, his cock hammering away inside him. His bedmate responded enthusiastically, crying out and moving with him, taking everything Wedge was giving out. 

He thrust over and over again, driving deep into the warm body, reveling in the passionate response his cock was garnering. 

Then Alpha scent flared in his nose, along with the soft order to  _ Freeze. _

“You’ll start again once I’m beneath him,” the Alpha ordered and Wedge whimpered, keening slightly as his body burned with need. The other Beta was even less pleased about stopping and twisted beneath him, trying to get him to move again. 

The Beta stopped, then sighed happily as the sound of wet penetration filled the room. 

“Now, go,” the Alpha ordered and Wedge complied.

Each thrust drove him deep into the Beta’s body. When he could, he made sure to hit his prostate, but otherwise restrained himself to hard, deep, and enthusiastic fucking. The Alpha’s voice rang out with each thrust, along with the sound of more penetration. He could smell her wetness, reveled in the sound of the Beta’s cock driving into her body. His bedmates were loud as they cried out their pleasure, their pairbond flaring so strong between them he almost thought he could feel it. 

He slammed his hips into the Beta, focusing solely on pleasuring the pair that had invited him to play with them. 

The Beta came first, rocking wildly back onto his cock and forward into his mate. The Alpha keened her mate spilled inside him and began grinding backwards to stretch out her own pleasure. Finally, he fell over that glorious precipice himself, slamming deep into the Beta and unloading everything he had.

Wedge somehow managed not to collapse onto Han’s back as his orgasm eased off. He was panting from exertion and the shock of coming, sucking in quick gulps of air so his vision would stop swimming. Once he felt steady, he braced himself on Han’s hips and slowly pulled out-

A shocked sound heralded his cock slipping free of Han’s still tight hole, and whimpers followed as come began to dribble out afterwards. 

Pressing a hand on Han’s lower back, Wedge urged him to lie down. Leia was already off the bed and gathering extra cleaning materials, apparently unconcerned with the semen dripping down her legs and sprinkling on the floor. 

The clean up took a few minutes given how sensitive Han especially was feeling. Once they were all wiped clean and dry, they collapsed into a heap on the bed. 

Han rolled over, draping a heavy arm over Wedge’s waist and curled up against his other side, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“That was a hell of a thing,” Han said. 

Looking over, Wedge saw his crooked smile and the creases at his eyes. He smirked. “Not too bad, is it?”

“Doing that when neither me or the other guy is drunk sure helped. I’m not saying it’s at the time of my list or anything now, but you didn’t do too bad a job. I could indulge every now and then.”

“Indulge, he says.” Leia snorted, sounding equally amused. “You were riding him as hard as you could, Han. That was more than just  _ good enough. _ Don’t pretend differently.”

Han’s eyes turned mournful. “You see what I have to put up with?” he faux complained. 

“I think any problems you have are of your own making,” Wedge retorted. 

“Oh,  _ really?” _

The tone of voice should have warned him. The next thing he knew, Han was partially on top of him kissing him hard and deep. Wedge groaned into his mouth, opening it when Han’s tongue slid against his mouth. 

A few moments later, Han was gone and Leia was there. Her mouth was smaller, lips softer, but the sense of  _ Alpha _ was so strong Wedge whimpered and went lip. 

Then Han was back and suddenly he had them both. While one mouth kissed him, the other traveled all over his face and head. When they swapped, Wedge tasted both of them as they tangled above him. Hands touched him, bodies covered him, and he hadn’t felt this cherished in months. 

“Cancel your meeting at the flight school,” Han eventually whispered into his ear. “There are a few more positions I’d like to get a recording of if you’re game.”

Wedge shuddered and looked up. The mated pair hovered above him, arousal burning in their eyes as they looked at him. Leia’s hand wandered down to Wedge’s crotch and began to tease him. 

How could he say no to them?

“Why not?” he groaned, hips thrusting upwards. “Do your worst.”


End file.
